rationalityfandomcom_ro-20200214-history
Istoria religiilor/Evul Mediu
Islamul Notiuni introductive •Termenul islam (= supunere) – desemnează religia monoteistă care are la bază Coranul şi al cărei Profet este Mohamed. •Apare in Arabia in secolul VII d.Hr. (aprox. Anul 600 d.Hr) •Islamul este o religie sincretista, avand puternice influente crestine si iudaice, precum si unele reminescente ale politeismului arab pre-islamic. • islamul constituie una dintre cele trei mari religii ale lumii actuale, numără peste un miliard de adepţi pe toate continentele şi a dat naştere unei civilizaţii prestigioase Teologia musulmana (islamica) vorbeste in general despre 5 credinte fundamentale: Dumnezeu, îngerii, Cărţile sfinte, profeţii şi eshatologia. Profetul Mahomed (570-632 d.Hr.) Mahomed Se naste la Meka in jurul anului 570 d. Hr. Rămânae orfan de mic, e crescut de rudele sărace La 24 de ani se căsătoreşte cu o vaduvă bogată, Khadija – de aici – timp pentru meditaţie şi vază în cadrul societăţii Practica asceza, retragandu-se timp de o luna pe an in pesteri, langa Meka (influenta ascetilor crestini) In 610, pe la varsta de 40 de ani are o serie de viziuni, de revelatii, prin care se identifica cu alesul lui Dumnezeu In 612, isi incepe apostolatul, pe baza unei viziuni in care I se poruncea sa isi faca publice revelatiile primite; activitatea lui nu e acceptata de trib astfel ca e nevoit sa isi intrerupa apostolatul Se implica si in viata politica; in 622 fuge de la Meka la Yatreb; incepe campanii de cucerire a cetatilor din peninsula Araba; in 630 cucereste chiar Meka Pana in anul mortii sale, in 632, el reuseste sa cucereasca aproape intreaga peninsula Araba, unind triburile arabe politic si religios Doctrina islamica DUMNEZEU - este unic, creator al lumii si al oamenilor; El are 99 de atribute, pe care cei care se roaga le recita; el creaza faptele oamenilor, acestia doar executa voia Sa ÎNGERII. Sunt creaţi de Dumnezeu din lumină şi au misiunea de a-L lăuda pe Creator şi de a duce oamenilor poruncile Lui. Căpetenia lor este Gavriil; PROFEŢII. Sunt oameni aleşi de Dumnezeu dintre credincioşii cei mai buni, care au primit sarcini de mare importanţă. Numărul lor este foarte mare: depăşeşte – potrivit tradiţiei – o sută de mii, dar Dintre ei, şase sunt foarte importanţi: Adam, Noe, Avraam, Moise, Iisus şi Mahomed, cel care este “pecetea”, încheind numărul profeţilor. ESHATOLOGIA - Foarte importantă în învăţătura mahomedană, este vag expusă în Coran, având puternice influenţe iudaice şi creştine; după moartea trupului, sufletele merg la un fel de judecată particulară; după aceea, sufletele rămân în mormânt într-o beţie sau somn al morţii, până la judecata finală. Sufletele profeţilor şi ale martirilor sunt scutite de această anticameră şi merg direct în paradis. Islamul nu constituie o biserică şi nu posedă un sacerdoţiu; cultul poate fi săvârşit de oricine, nici nu este necesar să fie oficiat într-un sanctuar. Cei 5 stalpi ai credintei islamice Șahada, mărturisirea de credință islamică MĂRTURISIREA CREDINŢEI Se face prin rostirea formulei şahada: “Nu este Dumnezeu înafară de Allah şi Mahomed este profetul său”. Salath, rugăciunea rituală islamică RUGĂCIUNEA RITUALĂ Trebuie să fie rostită de cinci ori pe zi, de preferinţă în comun cu alţi credincioşi şi cu faţa spre Mecca. Milostenia MILOSTENIA E reglementata de Mahomed sub forma unui impozit legal proportional; regula generala – gratuitatea gestului – nu astepti nimic inapoi Ramadam POSTUL Postul din luna ramadan – cea mai cunoscuta din obligatiile canonice islamice, tine timp de o luna si e obligatoriu pentru toti cei mai mari de 14 ani, cu unele exceptii; el tine din zori pana dupa apusul soarelui Pelerinaj la Meka PELERINAJUL LA MEKA Dateaza din epoca preislamica dar e pastrat de Mahomed ca on mod de a mentine unitatea religioasa si politica a triburilor arabe; fiecare musulman este obligat sa faca cel putin odata in viata un pelerinaj la Ka-Aba, la Meka GENEZA ŞI EVOLUŢIA SCHISMEI DE LA 1054 aprilie 6, 2011AcvilaScrie un comentariuMergi la comentarii. Readucem în actualitate un studiu temeinic al eruditului profesor şi mărturisitor Teodor M. Popescu despre “Geneza şi evoluţia schismei”, pe care l-am preluat din revista patriarhală “Ortodoxia” din 1954 (anul VI, numărul 2-3, aprilie-septembrie), unde a fost publicat cu ocazia împlinirii a 900 de ani de la “ieşirea lumii din Biserică”.Îl republicăm acum, considerându-l actual şi util în contextul pregătirii României ortodoxe de a-l primi pentru a doua oară pe ereziarhul, pan-ereticul şi nepocăitul papă al Romei. GENEZA ŞI EVOLUŢIA SCHISMEI1 de Prof. TEODOR M. POPESCU Semnificaţia schismei. – La 16 iulie 1954, se împlinesc 900 de ani de când unitatea creştină se socoteşte ruptă prin dezbinarea Bisericilor Constantinopolei şi Romei. Această «schismă» este în istoria creştinismului unul din cele mai triste fapte şi din cele mai însemnate prin durata şi prin urmările lui. Ea nu este singura dezbinare gravă în sânul Bisericii2. S-au produs de mai multe ori, înainte de 1054, neînţelegeri care au dus fie la organizarea a două comunităţi în acelaşi loc, fie la răcire şi rupere de raporturi între conducătorii celor două mari Biserici, sau chiar la organizarea de Biserici disidente. Reforma protestantă a fost mai mult violentă şi mai grea pentru Biserica occidentală, dar despărţirea de la jumătatea secolului XI este în unele privinţe cea mai mult regretată, pentru învrăjbirea şi slăbirea creştinismului de aproape o mie de ani, de când orientul şi occidentul stau bisericeşte pe poziţii deosebite, poziţii de aprinsă luptă confesională. Cât priveşte caracterul schismei, între ortodoxie şi romano-catolicism este o deosebire esenţială2a). Schisma nu este acelaşi lucru şi la fel înţeles de o parte şi de alta, şi ceea ce trebuie lămurit întâi în judecarea ei este aceasta. Pe când, văzută din răsărit, schisma s-a manifestat la început ca rupere de raporturi oficiale obişnuite între cele două Biserici autocefale de frunte, romană şi constatinopolitană, rupere de raporturi precedată de o lungă serie de cauze, al căror efect a fost o înstrăinare reciprocă şi o învrăjbire crescândă între orientul şi occidentul creştin, reprezentate prin capii lor bisericeşti, patriarhii de Constantinopole şi papi; văzută din apus, deşi i se recunoaşte complexitatea şi vechimea cauzelor, schisma este socotită în manifestarea ei ca o acţiune unilaterală: ca un act de rebeliune greacă împotriva autorităţii papale, până atunci recunoscută şi acceptată; ca o stare de revoluţie pregătită şi ivită în chip conştient şi manifestată brusc şi violent prin ambiţia a doi patriarhi – singuri răspunzători de nefericita dezbinare de la 10543. Cele două păreri deosebite – ortodoxă şi romano-catolică – despre natura schismei, vin din două concepţii deosebite despre constituţia Bisericii şi despre raporturile din sânul ei în epoca unităţii creştine. De o parte se crede că Bisericile patriarhale erau autonome în spaţiul lor de jurisdicţie, recunoscut prin sinoadele ecumenice; de alta se pretinde că, dimpotrivă, constituţia Bisericii a fost totdeauna monarhică şi că episcopul Romei a exercitat continuu jurisdicţie universală şi autoritate efectivă asupra creştinătăţii. După această concepţie, Biserica greacă a săvârşit deci un act de gravă abatere, călcând un «drept divin», provocând prin neascultare o spărtură nevindecată şi organizându-se separat ca Biserică autocefală. Schisma apare astfel ca un act de sectarism bizantin, care încarcă în faţa creştinătăţii cu răspundere numai pe greci. În istoriografia bisericească romano-catolică se recunoaşte, în adevăr, că s-au făcut greşeli şi din partea Romei, dar ceea ce se poate numi opinia oficială şi publică în romano-catolicism este că schisma a rezultat din ambiţia patriarhilor de Constantinopole de a nu se supune, cum era datoria lor, papei. Părerea că papii ar fi contribuit la schismă prin abuzurile lor, a fost condamnată ca o erezie de Pius IX4. O altă semnificaţie greşită dată schismei este cea după care ea a fost efectul unor certuri pentru mici deosebiri doctrinale şi cultice între Biserica occidentală şi cea orientală, certuri a căror iniţiativă au luat-o grecii. Aceştia ar fi atribuit, exagerând, importanţă şi gravitate unor diferenţe secundare, ca pretexte de critică şi de învrăjbire, al cărei fond era naţional-politic. Sunt de această părere mai ales unii istorici profani şi protestanţi5. Se poate totuşi vorbi în timpul nostru de un progres în studiul şi înţelegerea schismei. Patima confesională cu care a fost studiată mult timp istoria schismei a cedat la unii istorici, în ultimii treizeci de ani. Chipul Patriarhului Fotie s-a schimbat. De unde înainte era prezentat ca un fel de fiară, pe care n-au putut-o îmbânzi – s-a zis – nouă papi şi cinci sinoade6, iar grafic era înfăţişat cu chipul unui monstru excesiv de gros, cu capul mare, cu părul şi barba în dezordine, cu ochi de om turbat, ridicând un bici enorm pentru lovirea unei victime nevăzute, cu inscripţia lămuritoare «Photius haeresiarcha», marele patriarh şi-a recăpătat figura de om normal şi chiar însemnat. Studiul lui J. Hergenroether7, ale cărui greşeli sau lipsuri sunt îndreptate de noi cercetători merituoşi, ca Emile Amann, F. Dvornik, în parte Anton Michel şi de unii bizantinişti, a făcut început unei serioase revizuiri a procesului schismei8. Chiar unii istorici care au apăsat mult pe răspunderea personală a patriarhilor Fotie şi Mihail Cerularie, ca Louis Brehier şi Martin Jugie, au adus contribuţii însemnate la înţelegerea cauzelor generale ale schismei. Deşi sunt încă destule amănunte care nu sunt cunoscute bine, terenul istoric al schismei s-a lărgit şi luminat suficient, pentru a se putea spune, în cunoştinţă de oameni şi de situaţii, care au fost motivele reale şi importante ale dezbinării bisericeşti, înainte şi după incidentul de la 1054. Schisma nu poate fi privită şi înţeleasă numai în momentul conflictelor din secolele IX şi XI, ca o simplă «ceartă de cuvinte» între oameni capricioşi şi orgolioşi. Cauzele schismei sunt multe, vechi şi adânci. Ele vin de dincolo de purtătorii de cuvânt ai celor două Biserici, care au fost la vremea lor patriarhii Fotie şi Mihail Cerularie şi papii Nicolae I şi Leon IX. * Cauzele generale ale schismei. Când s-au produs incidentele între aceşti ierarhi, atmosfera era de mult şi în toate privinţele pregătită pentru manifestarea deosebirilor de concepţii confesionale între cele două Biserici, care caracterizează cearta din secolul IX, sau pe cea din secolul XI. Nici în timpul lui Fotie, nici în timpul lui Mihail Cerularie conflictul nu s-a mărginit la interesele religioase puse înainte de documentele oficiale al schismei. Ambele incidente se produceau într-un complex de împrejurări şi cauze, care priveau nu numai concepţii şi tendinţe bisericeşti, ci şi pe cele politice. Carol cel Mare S-a zis, cu drept cuvânt, că schisma bisericească a fost precedată de una politică. Această schismă s-a văzut mai ales în încoronarea lui Carol cel Mare ca împărat «roman» (800), fapt foarte important în şirul cauzelor schismei politice şi bisericeşti9, dar nu singurul şi cel dintâi. Constituirea lumii romane în două părţi deosebite administrativ şi politic a fost începută cu împărţirea imperiului de către Diocleţian (284-305) şi întărită prin crearea unei capitale noi în răsărit de către Constantin cel Mare, ceea ce era una din consecinţele reformei lui Diocleţian, care şi «decapitalizase» Roma. Faptul acesta a fost plin de mari consecinţe politice, culturale şi sociale. Schisma a fost în bună parte una dintre ele. Istoricul Ferdinand Lot vede în crearea Constantinopolei actul generator al schismei10. Împărţirea imperiului după Constantin cel Mare şi după Teodosie I nu însemna crearea a două unităţi politice deosebite şi cu atât mai puţin rivale. Imperiul se socotea unitar şi şi-a păstrat mai mult sau mai puţin coeziunea până la încetarea autorităţii imperiale în occidentul invadat de barbari (476), după care încă s-a mai păstrat un timp respect pentru autoritatea imperială de la Constantinopole, mai ales în Italia. Deşi imperiul era unic în principiu, împărţirea lui era preludiul formării unor unităţi politice deosebite, a căror formă istorică au fost imperiul bizantin, ca imperiu roman în răsărit, şi imperiul carolingian şi apoi german (962), ca imperiu roman în apus: două concepţii şi realizări diferite ale unicului imperiu «roman». Impriul apusean al lui Carol cel Mare a fost mai ales o idee şi creaţie papală, motivată de politica împăraţilor iconoclaşti, învrăjbiţi cu Roma, de lipsa de putere sau de voinţă a împăraţilor bizantini de a apăra Italia şi mai ales Roma contra lombarzilor, de sentimentul de neîncredere şi aversiune faţă de răsăritul grec, al papilor, orientaţi politic în secolul VIII spre regii franci, ca protectori ai Italiei şi Romei. Necesităţi şi veleităţi romane explicau şi crearea unui stat roman papal (754), cu o jumătate de secol înainte de încoronarea lui Carol cel Mare ca împărat. Când papa Leon III a procedat la această încoronare, pe care regele franc se pare că n-o dorise, el voia nu numai să creeze un împărat roman, în locul celui de la Constantinopol, care atunci era o femeie (Irina), ci să dea şi un protector Italiei, Romei, papalităţii şi statului ei roman, «respublica Romanorum»11. Aceeaşi idee a condus pe papi în secolul X, când, după dezmembrarea şi transformarea imperiului carolingian, au reînnoit imperiul roman german, prin încoronarea (la 962) a lui Otto I (936-973). Când a izbucnit conflictul religios în secolul IX şi în secolul XI, papa nu era singur, ci avea împăratul său franc sau german, protector în forme oficiale convenite al Bisericii romane12. Neînţelegerea papii Nicolae cu Ludovic II nu infirmă aceste raporturi; împăratul a păstrat atitudine de latin faţă de greci, în conflictul papei cu ei. Existenţa a două imperii creştine, unul grec oriental, altul german occidental, le punea în opoziţie pe chestiunea legitimităţii titlului lor de imperiu «roman», revendicat de fiecare dintre ele împotriva celuilalt. Este drept că trimişii lui Mihail I Rangabe salutau pe Carol cel Mare, la Aachen (Aix la Chapelle, 812), cu titlul de împărar, dar Vasile I Macedon îl contesta lui Ludovic II şi că bizantinii au încheiat cu împăraţii germani legături matrimoniale şi politice, dar lui Otto I Nichifor Focas îi refuza dreptul de titlul imperial13. Dualitatea imperiului era un fapt care influenţa spiritele politic şi religios şi dovedea existenţa unui separatism în cugete. Anacronic pentru regii franci, cum s-a zis, şi reluat în formă «anti-istorică» de «sfântul imperiu roman-german» de către împăraţii germani, titlul imperial purtat de occidentali era considerat de orientali ca uzurpare. Ce era mai rău, cele două imperii «romane» deosebite naţional îşi disputau nu numai titlul, ci şi teritorii şi drepturi. Cele două state aveau tendinţe de acaparare şi căutau să se întindă unul împotriva altuia tocmai în spaţiul care le putea despărţi. Pe de o parte era vorba de câştig de teren şi de putere politică, pe de alta de prestigiu şi de influenţă, în care intresele religioase au jucat un rol foarte important. Terenul de întâlnire şi de ciocnire greco-germană a fost cel al popoarelor slave aşezate lângă Marea Adriatică, îndeosebi al croaţilor14, şi cel italian, îndeosebi partea de sud15. Interesul religios al acestei concurenţe îl confirmă şi faptul că linia până la care s-a întins spre răsărit puterea şi influenţa imperiului carolingian german este până azi linia care desparte Europa ortodoxă de cea romano-catolică. Aceasta arată cu prisosinţă coincidenţa celor două atitudini, politică şi religioasă, în epoca pregătirii schismei. În Italia, concurenţa dintre cele două imperii şi Biserici s-a transformat într-un conflict, când surd, când declarat. Împăraţii germani voiau să câştige Italia, împăraţii bizantini voiau să n-o piardă. Teritoriul sudic a fost, până după schismă, terenul unei înverşunate concurenţe politice şi bisericeşti, pe care mai ales s-a pregătit evenimentul de la 1054. Scoase sub jurisdicţia papei odată cu Iliricul, de Leon III Isaurul (717-741), sudul Italiei şi Sicilia prezentau un interes politic şi bisericesc excepţional, nu numai pentru împăraţii bizantini, ci şi pentru papi şi împăraţii franci şi germani. Pătrunderea arabilor pe aceste teritorii, în secolul IX şi X, şi a normanzilor, în secolul XI, a stimulat şi mai mult dorinţa imperiilor rivale de a-şi asigura stăpânirea lor. Conflictul politic şi religios era întreţinut şi de tendinţa celor două imperii de a-şi întinde sfera de putere şi de influenţă prin misiune la popoarele necreştinate aşezate între ele. Întoarcerea şefilor de state slave sau maghiar spre răsărit sau apus, pentru a primi creştinismul de la Constantinopole sau de la Roma, arată ea însăşi preferinţe şi intenţii politice şi religioase, care puteau să învrăjbească imperiile şi Bisericile lor. Când prinţul morv Rastislav (Rostislav) cerea misionari de la Bizanţ, sau ţarul bulgar Boris de la Ludovic II Germanicul sau de la papa Nicolae I, ei rezolvau cu aceasta nu numai problema religioasă, ci şi una politică. Aceeaşi îndoită preocupare aveau curtea imperială de la Constantinopole şi împăratul carolingian, când ţineau să trimită misionarii lor la moravi sau la bulgari , şi când doreau să-şi asigure legături bisericeşti, în vederea unor raporturi politice favorabile intereselor lor imperiale. Misiunea creştină a devenit astfel o chestiune politică şi motiv de discordie şi de fricţiuni cu consecinţe imediate grave: Se ştie că atacul patriarhului Fotie contra latinilor a fost cauzat de amestecul lor în Bulgaria, aflată în curs de creştinare prin misionari greci16. Organizarea politică separată a orientului şi a occidentului creştin şi condiţiunile de viaţă create de mişcarea popoarelor barbare şi de pătrunderea arabilor în spaţiul Mării Mediterane au adus o înstrăinare în sânul lumii creştine; între cele două părţi ale ei s-a comunicat mai greu şi mai puţin. Limba latină, limba legilor imperiului, a fost înlocuită din secolul VII cu limba greacă şi apoi a devenit tot mai puţin cunoscută de greci. În secolul IX, marele învăţat care era patriarhul Fotie, a cărui erudiţie era uimitoare, nu cunoştea probabil limba latină. În secolul XI, se găsea cu oarecare greutate la Constantinopole un traducător din această limbă, iar la Antiohia nicidecum: patriarhul Petru III al Antiohiei a trebuit să trimită la Constantinopole o scrisoare papală pentru a fi tradusă în greceşte. Această stare de înstrăinare reciprocă17 era mai veche decât întemeierea statului papal şi a imperiului carolingian. Este interesant de ştiut în această privinţă că un om de cultura şi importanţa papei Grigore I (590-604), care a fost mai mulţi ani apocrisiar la Constantinopole, dispreţuia limba greacă, dintr-un sentiment de mândrie şi de superioritate romană. Grecii erau nu mai puţin mândri de limba şi de cultura lor. Aceasta era în adevăr superioară celei occidentale în epoca pregătirii schismei. Era unul din avantajele Bizanţului în concurenţă politică şi religioasă cu latinii la popoarele slave. Roma nu putea să dea în nicio privinţă slavilor mai mult decât le da Bizanţul, şi popoarele vecine, cum era cel bulgar, nu se puteau sustrage atracţiei civilizaţiei bizantine18. Conştiinţa superiorităţii grecilor, atunci când mai era şi iritată prin vreo fricţiune cu latinii, se manifesta uneori în expresii jignitoare pentru ei. În cursul conflictului dintre Fotie şi Nicolae I, împăratul Mihai III a numit, într-o scrisoare către papa, limba latină barbară ca limba scită, ceea ce cu drept cuvânt a indignat pe papă, care a imputat aceasta împăratului «roman» ce era basileul bizantin. Bizanţul cunoştea atunci o renaştere culturală de care era departe occidentul şi care umplea pe greci de mândrie faţă de toate popoarele. Această renaştere trezea şi cultiva sentimentul naţional19. Trebuie recunoscut că ideea superiorităţii grecilor, bazată pe cultura lor, pe ideea imperiului roman legitim, pe a misiunii lui politice, culturale şi religioase, a făcut pe greci să privească pe latini cu o mândrie care devenea uneori dispreţ. Din partea lor, italienii, îndeosebi cei din Roma, aveau faţă de greci, socotiţi uzurpatori ai gloriei lor, sentimentul lor de urmaşi ai vechilor romani, cuceritori şi stăpânitori ai lumii. Deşi «decapitalizată», Roma ţinea mult la prestigiul său de «oraş etern», şi dacă nu romanii, alţii au gândit uneori să mute din nou acolo capitala imperiului20. Roma a convertit popoarele barbare germane şi parte din cele slave, cărora le-a transmis, odată cu creştinismul, cultura romană, şi le-a crescut în ideea geniului şi superiorităţii ei. Când împrejurările au adus-o în ceartă cu Bizanţul, pe drepturi şi onoruri bisericeşti, la spatele ei sta, ca şi la spatele Bizanţului, o lume întreagă. Aşa cum Constantinopole elinizase orientul creştin, Roma latinizase occidentul. În secolul IX, când s-a produs primul grav conflict bisericesc, cele două lumi erau, în tot chipul diferenţiate şi înstrăinate, pentru a nu se putea înţelege nici în ceea ce aveau comun creştin. Peste comunitatea de mari bunuri, tradiţii şi interese spirituale, a trecut cu uşurinţă slăbiciunea omenească, preocupată mai mult de ale sale. În febra conflictelor personale şi a incidentelor întâmplătoare, lumea creştină n-a mai văzut, simţit şi judecat cu mintea şi cu inima ei creştină, ci cu mintea şi inima romanului şi grecului, care aveau de câştigat o mare întrecere în faţa popoarelor noi, ucenicii lor întru organizaţie, cultură şi creştinism. La celelalte deosebiri şi neînţelegeri, s-au adăugat din nefericire cele religioase. Cu toată unitatea Bisericii vechi, s-au introdus unele practici regionale, s-au format unele idei creştine orientale şi occidentale, s-au manifestat unele concepţii şi preferinţe speciale. Cunoaşterea lor n-a rupt dintr-odată legăturile obişnuite, dar, cu timpul, existenţa lor a intrat în conştiinţa creştină ca un element diferenţial putând provoca imputări şi controverse. Sinodul quinisext (Constatinopole, 691-692) este cel dintâi care a cenzurat câteva practici occidentale: celibatul clerului (can. 13 şi 30), postirea sâmbetei (can. 55), consumarea de vite sugrumate şi de sânge (can. 67), reprezentarea lui Hristos ca miel (can. 82) 21. S-a văzut în aceasta un act de ostilitate faţă de Biserica apuseană, o primă declaraţie de război confesional 22. De fapt, sinodul era un răspuns oriental la pretenţia Romei, bazată pe primatul papal, de a generaliza practica sa în toată Biserica23. Interesant e că sinodul aminteşte ordinea patriarhatelor, aşa cum fusese stabilită de sinoadele II (can. 3) şi IV ecumenic (can. 28), pentru a arăta că primatul papal era numai unul de onoare, nu de autoritate efectivă. De altfel, sinodul quinisext menţionează în cele 102 canoane o mulţime de obiceiuri, din care câteva aflate în Biserica africană sau în Biserica armeană, cele mai multe însă în Biserica orientală, pe care le critică şi interzice. Dintre celelalte, numai pentru două – celibatul clerului şi postirea sâmbetei – se face menţiune că le practică Biserica romană. Nici una, nici alta din aceste practici nu era observată şi oprită atunci pentru prima dată. Celibatul obligatoriu al clerului, introdus în Spania pe la anul 300 de sinodul de la Elvira (can. 33), era interzis de canoanele zise «apostolice» (5), iar postirea sâmbetelor (cu excepţia Sâmbetei Patimilor) de canonul 65 apostolic 24. Că papii n-au primit bucuros canoanele sinodului quinisext sau le-au aprobat cu rezerve, sub ameninţarea împăraţilor bizantini25, dovedeşte acelaşi spirit de ostilitate, care se atribuie grecilor în hotărârile lor, luate, în adevăr. Fără participarea unor delegaţi apuseni. Interes special capătă aceste hotărâri prin citarea lor contra Bisericii latine de către patriarhul Fotie şi deci prin exceptarea lor din marele număr de canoane ale sinodului, ca material de polemică împotriva Romei. Cele de mai sus priveau numai practici cultice şi disciplinare, nu dogmele. Mai grav a fost când grecii au luat cunoştinţă de introducerea formulei «Filioque» în apus. Această inovaţie, adoptată întâi în Spania26, a trecut apoi în Franţa, în Anglia, în Italia. Un sinod ţinut la Cividale în Friaul (796 sau 797) a primit-o la propunerea patriarhului Pauin de Aquileia27. Cu un an sau doi înainte, o primise sinodul de la Gentilly (767)28. Interesant că atacul în chestiunea Filioque a început nu de la greci, ci de la latini. Mărturisirea de credinţă a patriarhului Tarasie al Constantinopolei (784-806), făcută la sinodul VII ecumenic, care nu cuprindea formula adoptată în occident, a provocat nemulţumirea lui Carol cel Mare şi a întărit opoziţia lui faţă de sinodul VII ecumenic29. Cunoscut apoi la Ierusalim de la călugării franci (809), Filioque devenea obiect de spinoasă discuţie între greci şi latini. Un egumen grec Ioan, de la mănăstirea Sf. Sava a acuzat pe călugării franci de erezie. În urma unor discuţii cu grecii, călugării franci s-au adresat papei Leon III, rugându-l să cerceteze chestiunea30. Comunicând combaterea lor şi în Franţa, călugării trezeau un interes sporit pentru formula latină. Carol cel Mare s-a făcut campionul noii doctrine. El a însărcinat pe episcopul Theodulf de Orleans să combată învăţătura grecilor31 şi a ţinut un sinod la Aachen (noiembrie 809), care a apărat şi adoptat formula Filioque32. În anul următor, un sinod ţinut la Roma sub Leon III a aprobat doctrina şi hotărârea sinodului franc, dar papa n-a admis introducerea formulei în simbolul credinţei. Dimpotrivă, el a pus să se graveze textul vechi, aşa cum îl aveau grecii, pe două plăci de argint. Papa se găsea într-o situaţie destul de grea. El ar fi vrut să interzică noua formulă şi dorea să nu se mai cânte Crezul în capela imperială, aşa cum nu se cânta nici la Roma33. El nu voia să nemulţumească însă nici pe Carol cel Mare şi pe franci. Occidentul avea deci două păreri deosebite: una imperială şi oarecum populară, alta papală oficială. Ele s-au menţinut alături, până ce papalitatea a cedat, la un secol şi jumătate după ce patriarhul Fotie criticase doctrina apuseană privitoare la purcederea Sfântului Duh. Între timp, apusul luase atitudine vădit ostilă răsăritului în acest punct, susţinând în mod demonstrativ, contra grecilor, pe Filioque. La un an după enciclica lui Fotie, un sinod ţinut la Worms (868) apăra cu argumente patristice învăţătura latină contra «inepţiilor grecilor» şi «a ereziei grecilor cu privire la Sfânta Treime» 34. Argumentele se reduceau la singur fericitul Augustin, ale cărui cuvinte nu erau totuşi concludente. Aşa cum prezenta Sinodul doctrina Filioque, ea nu era a lui Augustin, ci a sinodalilor, care susţineau ceva ce nu puteau să demonstreze35. Este interesant că introducerea formulei Filioque în apus are nu o motivare teologică, ci una practică: Era un mijloc de a aduce pe vizigoţii arieni la catolicitate, în Spania. Este deasemenea interesant că aceasta s-a făcut în sinoade prezidate de suverani, sau la cererea lor: Sinodul de la Toledo din 589 a primit-o cu o mărturisire de credinţă citită în şedinţă de regele Recared, care o semna împreună cu soţia sa Bada. Cu această formă, regele a anatemizat pe Arie şi învăţătura lui şi a recunoscut primele patru sinoade ecumenice şi doctrina lor, cu adausul (ex Patre) et Filio36. Sinodul de la Gentilly (767) a fost convocat şi prezidat de Pipin cel Scurt37, sinodul de la Aachen (809) convocat şi prezidat de Carol cel Mare, care cerea stăruitor papii Leon III aprobarea şi introducerea formulei în simbol38, sinodul de la Worms (868) era condus de regele Ludovic39, iar când papa Benedict VIII (1012-1024) a acceptat introducerea lui Filioque în textul simbolului, a făcut-o la cererea împăratului german Henric II, cu prilejul încoronării lui la Roma40. Dacă lipseau aceste motive şi intervenţii regale şi imperiale, străine de doctrina şi de interesele Bisericii, chestiunea Filioque n-ar fi ajuns poate să tulbure raporturile dintre Biserici. În alte condiţii, ea s-ar fi putut lămuri teologic pe baza unor formule patristice, şi mai ales s-ar fi evitat înscrierea adausului în simbolul credinţei, care a motivat protestul grecilor. În încordarea care s-a produs însă în secolul IX, din cauza conflictului dintre greci şi latini în Bulgaria, unde misionarii Romei pretindeau că Biserica lor posedă adevărata învăţătură creştină şi autoritatea supremă, era firesc ca grecii să-şi amintească inovaţiile apusene ca să le critice. Era un mijloc de luptă confesională, pe care li-l impuneau adversarii lor. În enciclica sa de la 867, patriarhul Fotie numeşte, pe lângă Filioque – celibatul clerului, postirea sâmbetei, semipostul din prima săptămână a păresimilor şi nerecunoaşterea de către latini a mirungerii săvârşite de preoţii greci la bulgari. Odată ce s-a pornit pe calea acuzaţiilor, s-a mers din nefericire mai departe. Într-o scrisoare către bulgari, judecând după cele relatate de papa Nicolae I, patriarhul Fotie adăuga noi imputări la adresa latinilor: că junghiau pe altar un miel în ziua de Paşti, ca iudeii, că preoţii lor îşi rad barba, că pregătesc sfântul mir cu apă de râu şi că ridică diaconi la rangul de episcopi (Migne, P. L. 119, 1155 c.). Cu unele din aceste acuzaţii, se cobora fireşte obiectul şi interesul controversei. Polemica pornea pe panta întrecerii de imputări şi a exagerării lor, acuzaţia de «erezie» trecea dintr-o parte în alta. Grecii afectau, latinii răspundeau cu îndoită pasiune. Greşită era, după ei, nu învăţătura lor despre Filioque, ci învăţătura grecilor, pentru că respingeau formula latină! Cu această convingere combat pe greci călugărul Ratramnus de la Corbie41 şi episcopul de Paris Aeneas42, în secolul IX. Latinii nu se mulţumeau să explice şi să apere mai mult sau mai puţin reuşit punctul lor de vedere, ci acuzau ei pe greci de erezie, socotind normativă doctrina lor nouă, şi aceasta era tot ce putea să irite mai mult pe greci. Până unde a putut să meargă orbirea în această privinţă, arată acuzaţia cardinalului Humbert, în sentinţa de excomunicare de la 1054, că grecii sunt eretici ca pnevmatomahii, pentru că au scos pe Filioque din simbolul credinţei! Ratramnus asimilase înaintea lui pe greci cu arienii pentru că spuneau că Fiul este mai mic decât Tatăl, ceea ce grecii nu spuneau43. Cu aceeaşi strâmbă logcă, Humbert acuza pe greci şi de maniheism, pentru că întrebuinţau la Sfânta Euharistie pâine dospită, în loc de azimă, ca şi cum ar fi socotit-o însufleţită, pentru că are fermenţi, sau îi critica pentru că nu-şi rad barba. Tot astfel, căsătoria preoţilor era socotită «erezie nicolaită». La jumătatea secolului XI, azima era, după Filioque, obiectul cel mai pasionant al polemicii. Ca şi chestiunea Filioque, latinii nu se mulţumeau să se apere, ci acuzau cu sporită pasiune pe greci, considerând erezie uzul acestora. Cu asemenea sentimente de o parte şi de alta, nu e de mirare că numărul capetelor de acuzaţie a tot crescut, ajungând în secolul XI la 28 44. După schismă ele au fost şi mai multe. Latinii n-au rămas în urma grecilor în această numărare de inovaţii şi erezii. În măsura în care se adăugau noi învăţături sau practici în credinţa şi cultul Bisericii papale, care deveneau obiect de polemică, se răspundea uşor şi simplu că este greşită învăţătura sau practica ortodoxă opusă. Ca şi respingerea formulei Filioque şi a azimei, au fost şi sunt socotite «erezii», negarea purgatoriului şi mai ales a primatului papal din partea ortodocşilor, la care s-au adăugat multe altele. Dacă acestea se puteau crede şi scrie în secolele XVII-XVIII, în acte cu caracter oficial, cum era «Errorum catalogus» al cardinalului conte Leopold de Kolonici, arhiepiscop de Strigoniu şi primat al regatului Ungariei (†1707), care socotea pentru uzul misionarilor 40 de «erori ele ereticilor schismatici» – între care că mănâncă în patru Vineri peste an carne45, se înţelege că interesul şi gustul medievalilor de a ţine contabilitatea erorilor confesionale putea fi cel puţin tot atât de mare. Sf. Fotie Privite în sine, aceste deosebiri de concepţii şi de practici nu prezentau gravitatea care li s-a atribuit. Nu numai ierarhi şi teologi greci cu vederi mai largi, ca arhiepiscopul Teofilact al Ohridei din sec. XI 46 şi teologi «latinofili»47, dar chiar patriarhul Fotie a recunoscut la început că deosebirile dintre cele două Biserici nu strică unitatea şi bunele lor raporturi. Dacă în urmă patriarhul, trecând peste acestea, a acuzat totuşi cu asprime Biserica papală de înnoiri anticanonice, a fost din cauza amestecului papii în convertirea bulgarilor şi a atitudinii provocatoare a misionarilor latini cum vom vedea. Pentru a înţelege mai bine uşurinţa şi pasiunea cu care se aruncau acuzaţii cu privire la obiceiuri care nouă ni se par fără importanţă, trebuie să le privim cu concepţia, interesul şi sensibilitatea celor de atunci. Ele se aduceau cu ideile şi cu sentimentele lor de oameni medievali, care, în credinţa şi pietatea lor, mai mare decât a omului modern, ţineau întocmai practicile şi regulile bisericeşti, observau cu grijă deosebirile religioase, aveau un simţ religios mai dezvoltat şi mai impresionabil decât al nostru. Aceasta îi făcea uneori formalişti şi fanatici, şi azi regretăm că n-au ştiut să se ridice peste forme şi peste sentimentele lor. Pentru ei însă, diferenţele bisericeşti aveau importanţă mai mare decât pentru noi. De regulă, creştinii de diferite rituri se tolerau acolo unde convieţuiau, dar dacă o împrejurare deosebită irita spiritele, imputările se iscau în chip firesc şi materialul pentru dispute era dat. Şi în timpul lui Fotie şi în timpul lui Mihail Cerularie asemenea întâmplări s-au ivit, independent de voinţa lor, şi au dat prilej polemicii. Alimentată de o parte şi de alta, ea a crescut, a înveninat şi a săpat mai adânc decât trebuia. Este exagerat şi nepotrivit totuşi să se creadă că chestiunile pe care «se certau» grecii şi latinii în secolele IX şi XI erau simple «nimicuri» şi că a fost vina patriarhilor greci că au dat cei dintâi importanţă dogmatică unor chestiuni de ordin cultic sau practic secundare48. Cele imputate de Fotie latinilor după intrarea lor în Bulgaria nu sunt de importanţă egală. Ele căpătau interes anume numai în situaţia în care scrie patriarhul, când adică latinii învăţau pe bulgari să dispreţuiască şi să alunge pe greci, a căror credinţă – ziceau – nu este întru totul ortodoxă. Actualitate şi interes le da deci conflictul ivit, nu singur patriarhul de Constantinopole. În polemica deschisă, importanţă deosebită prezenta doar adausul Filioque, cu care Fotie s-a şi ocupat într-o scrisoare specială49. Patriarhul a înscris în lista înnoirilor latine şi lucruri «secundare», dar el avea scuza că acestea erau fie cenzurate prin canoane, fie jignitoare pentru Biserica Ortodoxă, cum era nerecunoaşterea tainei mirungerii săvârşite de preoţii greci, precum şi pe aceea că el nu le atribue tuturor aceeaşi importanţă. Punându-se problema dreptei credinţe în faţa unui popor, care urma să aleagă între creştnismul grec şi cel latin, fiecare parte a căutat să arate meritele sale religioase în paguba celeilalte, şi atunci firesc a fost ca Patriarhul de Constantinopole, provocat de papă şi apăsând pe condei să sublinieze uzuri bisericelti latine, pe care le condamnau de altfel canoanele sau tradiţia Bisericii vechi. În iritarea ce s-a produs, procedeul a continuat. De la cele cinci50 abateri criticate de Fotie în enciclica sa (867), s-a ajuns cum am spus, la cele 28 din Opuscullum contra Francos, apoi la 60 şi la 8051. Este totuşi important că deşi se puteau imputa latinilor atâtea, patriarhii Fotie şi Mihail Cerularie, de care se spune cu uşurinţă că au dat însemnătate unor lucruri mici, nu le-au adus decât câteva acuzaţii. Nici unul nici altul n-a aruncat în faţa latinilor lunga listă de erori, între care unele, ca raderea bărbii, făceau pe Teofilact al Ohridei să zâmbească52. O anumită măsură s-a păstrat deci în polemica oficială, şi acest lucru are importanţa sa în judecarea cauzelor schismei. De altfel, gravitatea mai mare prezenta nu atât ceea ce se combătea în epistolele sau scrierile patriarhilor greci, cât ceea ce nu se numea încă, dar se simţea: primatul papal. Recunoscut în apus, episcopii Romei făceau încercarea de a-l impune şi grecilor, folosind chiar prilejul dat de aceştia, cum a fost situaţia creată la Constantinopole prin depunerea patriarhului Ignaţiu şi alegerea lui Fotie (858). Interesul cel mai mare era recunoaşterea autorităţii lor în răsărit. Nicolae I nu se mulţimea să conteste legalitatea alegerii lui Fotie, pe care-l numea laic (vir Photius) şi neofit, ci contesta chiar rangul patriarhal al scaunului de Constantinopole şi cita pe cei doi patriarhi la Roma, ca să-i judece cu autoritatea sa de şef suprem al Bisericii întregi. Iată mai ales ceea ce nu se putea admite la Constantinopole. Pentru aceasta, un patriarh nu trebuia să aibă ambiţia «monstruoasă» sau «prodigioasă», care se atribue lui Fotie şi lui Mihail Cerularie, ci doar demnitate şi cunoştinţă că în orient papii n-au avut niciodată autoritatea pe care o revendicau cu ifose de monarhi bisericeşti. Istoricii sunt de acord să recunoască importanţa excepţională a primatului papal între cauzele schismei; o recunosc în felul lor şi istoricii şi romano-catolici, când văd originea ei în refuzul grecilor de a se supune autorităţii papale şi vorbesc de «sustragerea» lor de sub această autoritate. Sub autoritatea papilor, orientul nu se găsise niciodată. Doi papi tari pe succesele lor în apus, pe teoria primatului papal mult rotunjită până în vremea lor şi chiar pe false temeiuri, ca decretatele pseudoisidoriene şi donaţia lui Constantin – Nicolae I şi Leon IX – făceau încercarea să supună şi orientul puterii lor aşa cum era supus occidentul. Orientul s-a opus prin Fotie şi Mihail Cerularie. Schisma este mai ales efectul acestei opoziţii, cea mai importantă din câte au învrăjbit pe greci şi pe latini. Dacă dezbinarea Bisericilor a fost urmarea orgoliului, şi a fost aceasta, orgoliul se găsea nu numai la Bizanţ. Dimpotrivă, el era proporţional cu pretenţiile ierarhilor la putere, şi cele mai mari au fost ale episcopilor Romei. A nega ambiţia lor nemăsurată, este a nega însăşi ideea primatului papal. Azi trebuie să recunoaştem, peste toate cauzele mai mari şi mai mici, că la începutul dezbinării bisericeşti stă mai ales împuţinarea dragostei creştine, slăbirea puternicului sentiment de solidaritate, care înfrăţea în primele secole pe creştinii de pretutindeni, răcirea acelui cald simţ al comuniunii şi unităţii bisericeşti, cu care Policarp al Smirnei şi Anicet al Romei, deşi de păreri deosebite, rămâneau în pace; cu care Irineu sfătuia pe episcopul Romei, Victor, să nu ameninţe pe alţii cu excomunicarea; cu care Ciprian recunoştea altor Biserici, spre deosebire de Ştefan al Romei, dreptul de a ţine o practică diferită de a Bisericii sale; cu care Dionisie al Alexandriei sfătuia pe schismaticul Novaţian, într-o scrisoare mişcătoare (la Eusebiu, Ist. Bis. VI, 45), să nu dezbine Biserica Romei altor episcopi nu ca nişte şefi, ci ca nişte fraţi mai mari în cinste. În fruntea tuturor cauzelor schismei trebuie pusă lipsa de dragoste şi o concepţie deosebită despre constituţia şi unitatea Bisericii53. Între scaunle patriarhale s-au produs fricţiuni pe chestiunea de titluri şi de întâietate. Ierarhii s-au privit şi tratat cu ambiţii de mărire şi cu vanitate. În locul cuvintelor de pace, dragoste şi frăţie, s-au rostit osânde grele. Schisma oficială a fost manifestarea unor asemenea atitudini şi acte. Începutul l-a făcut de două ori Roma: şi în secolul IX şi în secolul XI. * Schisma în secolul IX. – Iconoclasmul tulburase adânc şi viaţa bisericească la Bizanţ şi raporturile cu occidentul54. El lăsase două partide şi două concepţii, care se manifestau mai ales la alegerile de patriarhi. Unei tendinţe tradiţionaliste, intransigente, susţinute cu fanatism de călugări, se opunea alta, liberală reformatoare, favorizată de renaşterea culturală din secolul IX. Prezenţa acestor două curente explică situaţia creată la Constantinopole în jurul alegerii patriarhilor Ignaţiu şi Fotie55. Ignaţiu reprezintă pe cel dintâi, Fotie pe al doilea. Ignaţiu (847-858) fusese ales cu sprijinul împărătesei văduve Teodora, care favoriza partida călugărilor, în fruntea cărora se găseau studiţii. Insistenţa lor de a inspira nu numai conducerea Bisericii, ci şi pe a statului, şi influenţa lor nefastă în politica lui Mihail I Rangabe (811-813) făcuse să crească opoziţia contra lor. O reacţiune56 s-a produs când împăratul Mihail III (842-867) a ajuns major şi când Teodora a pierdut puterea şi influenţa, pe care le- a căpătat în schimb fratele ei Bardas în calitate de cezar57. Patriarhul Ignaţiu îşi făcuse şi adversari de la începutul păstoriei, nemulţumind pe unii ierarhi printr-o atitudine excesiv de severă, uneori nejustificată, ca faţă de arhiepiscopul de Syracuz Grigore Asbesta, refugiat la Constantinopole din cauza invaziei arabe în Sicilia (843). El reprezenta opoziţia faţă de guvernarea lor. Abuzul de putere şi imoralitatea lui Bardas îl întăreau în atidudinea sa. Refuzul de a-l primi la împărtăşire şi de a tunde în monahism pe împărăteasa mamă şi pe fiicele ei, pentru a le face inofensive politic, a iritat pe slabul împărat şi pe puternicul cezar. Coincidenţa acestor fapte cu descoperirea unui complot împotriva împăratului, încercat de opoziţie, a motivat depunerea lui Ignaţiu (Nov. 858). În locul lui a fost ridicat marele învăţat şi demnitar Fotie, contra căruia Ignaţiu şi partizanii lui au protestat şi s-au agitat cu nestăpânită patimă, recurgând şi la intervenţia papei Nicolae I, pentru restabilirea lui Ignaţiu. Depunerea lui era în adevăr un act necanonic, dar în situaţia creată, în parte din vina lui Ignaţiu, readucerea lui nu mai era pentru moment posibilă. Noul patriarh nu era vinovat cu nimic personal de cele întâmplate. El primise scaunul mai mult silit, ca pe un serviciu făcut imperiului şi Bisericii, şi dacă l-ar fi refuzat, în locul lui ar fi fost adus un altul, cu mai puţine merite şi calităţi în aceste împrejurări grele. Se poate din contră zice, că în cursul pe care l-au luat evenimentele, prezenţa lui Fotie pe scunul patriarhal a fost mai mult decât necesară pentru Biserica Ortodoxă. Papa Nicolai I Schimbarea de la Constantinopole a dat din nefericire papei prilej binevenit de amestec în cele ale Bisericii greceşti. Instigat de partizaniilui Ignaţiu şi rugat chiar de Fotie, Nicolae I a trimis delegaţi la un sinod ţinut la Constantinopole (861), care, contrariu aşteptărilor lui, a recunoscut depunerea lui Ignaţiu şi alegerea lui Fotie58. Nemulţumit de faptul că legaţii, în loc să ancheteze şi să judece pe cei în cauză, cu puterea scaunului apostolic, au aprobat hotărârile sinodului, singurul lucru pe care puteau de altfel să-l facă, precum şi de faptul că, profitând de situaţie ca să ceară vechile patrimonii papale aflate în teritoriile scoase de sub jurisdicţia Romei, împăratul Mihail III nu împlinise dorinţa papei, Nicolae I a luat atitudine ostilă Patriarhului Fotie, l-a depus într-un sinod ţinut la Roma (863), l-a lovit cu excomunicarea dacă nu părăseşte scaunul patriarhal în timp de o lună, ca neofit, schismatic, adulter, păcătos şi răpitor al scaunului patriarhal; a degradat depus şi anatematizat pe Arhiepiscopul Grigore Asbesta, care hirotonise pe Fotie, a depus pe toţi clericii hirotoniţi de acesta, şi a pedepsit pe legaţi, sub motiv că s-au lăsat cumpăraţi de greci59. Această măsură arbitrară agrava situaţia, îndrumând-o spre schismă. Fotie n-a răspuns totuşi la provocarea şi la abuzul papei. Împăratul în schimb a trimis lui Nicolae I o regretabilă scrisoare aspră şi jignitoare (865), în care trata pe latini ca pe barbari – zicea aceasta despre limba lor,– iar pe papă cu dispreţ şi cu ameninţări nesăbuite despre distrugerea Romei60. Răspunsul papei, care protesta pe drept cuvânt contra tonului şi ofenselor imperiale, adăuga la iritarea produsă prin nemăsurate pretenţii bazate pe un drept de autoritate necunoscut în orient. Nicolae I făcea o lungă apologie a primatului papal, cita pe Fotie şi Ignaţiu la Roma, pentru a-i supune judecăţii lui, amintea împăratului de Nero, Diocleţian, Constantin (Copronim) şi Anastasie, ale căror nume erau «execrabile» şi cerea necondiţionată supunere autorităţii sale. Schimbând apoi oarecum tonul şi tactica, papa a scris în anul următor (nov. 866) alte opt epistole pentru cei de la Constntinopole, precum şi o enciclică adresată clerului şi credincioşilor din Asia şi Libia. Era o mare mobilizare împotriva patriarhului Fotie, a cărui depunere papa o urmărea cu orice preţ, voind să solidarizeze cu sine creştinătatea orientală. Papa făcea o greşeală care se întorcea împotriva sa însuşi. Condamnarea lui Fotie la 863 şi încercarea de a-l izola, umili şi birui prin toate mijloacele, ca şi agitaţia ignaţienilor, încurajaţi de atitudinea papei, au avut efectul contrariu: au întărit situaţia lui Fotie. Cu cât papa stăruia mai mult asupra pretinsului său drept de a-şi impune autoritatea şi judecata oricui şi oriunde, cu atât grecii înţelegeau mai bine pericolul de a fi supuşi acestei autorităţi şi necesitatea de a se opune arbitrariului ei. Amestecul latinilor în Bulgaria într-un mod jignitor pentru greci, le-a deschis şi mai mult ochii asupra situaţiei. Bulgarii s-au convertit cu unele ezitări61. Ţarul Boris (853-888) voind să-şi creştineze poporul, deşi mai apropiat în toate privinţele de imperiul bizantin, căuta spre imperiul franc, din motive mai mult politice. O alianţă între bulgari şi franci era un mare pericol pentru Bizanţ. Convertirea bulgarilor prezenta de aceea un interes vital pentru imperiul grec,care trebuia să-i apropie, pentru a-i face prieteni. Concurenţa cu francii da convertirii lui Boris un caracter de conflict politic şi religios între cele două imperii, a căror rivalitate ţarul o provoca prin intenţia sa de a prefera pe cel mai depărtat celui mai apropiat. Rivalitatea era trezită şi de acţiunea misionară a grecilor la moravi, în acelaşi timp62. Întoarcerea lui Boris cu faţa spre apus şi cu spatele spre Bizanţ, era nu numai o jignire, ci şi o ameninţare: însemna o alianţă cu francii împotriva imperiului oriental şi prezenţa Romei papale la porţile Constantinopolei. Latinizarea bulgarilor întindea jurisdicţia papală până la Marea Neagră şi schimba cu totul situaţia raporturilor dintre Bizanţ şi ruşi, români, maghiari, sârbi, ca să nu mai vorbim de restul Europei. Trebuia ca grecii să fi fost orbi, ca să nu vadă dubla ameninţare romană şi germană, pe care ar fi adus-o cu sine convertirea bulgarilor prin misionari latini. Creştinismul grec era cunoscut de bulgari înainte de jumătatea secolului IX, prin indigeni şi prizonieri greci. Papa ştia că «mulţi dintre bulgari s-au făcut creştini», şi nu se făcuseră de la Roma63. Când Boris privea şi trata spre apus, creştinarea poporului bulgar era începută de la Bizanţ, unde se botezase sora ţarului şi un număr de nobili (863). Pentru a întoarce pe ţar spre răsărit, armata lui Mihail III a intrat în Bulgaria, în urma unor incursiuni bulgare în imperiu. Silit astfel şi obţinând totodată o concesiune teritorială dorită, Boris a primit misionari şi botezul de la Bizanţ la 864-865, când raporturile dintre Fotie şi Nicolae erau rupte prin hotărârea papei de la 863. În această situaţie, interesul pentru convertirea bulgarilor creştea şi mai mult. Botezul ţarului a avut răsunet până în apus, unde-l făceau aşteptat tratativele lui cu Ludovic Germanicul64. Prin botezul lui Boris, situaţia se lămurise în favoarea Bizanţului, şi raporturile cu Roma n-ar fi fost influenţate de el, dacă ţarul nu s-ar fi întors din nou spre apus65. La abia un an după creştinare, Boris trimitea papei Nicolae I o lungă scrisoare, cerând lămuriri la o mulţime de întrebări în legătură cu noua credinţă, şi indicând prezenţa în ţara sa unor propagatori de diferite învăţături. Ţarul cerea de asemenea misionari latini şi urmărea mai ales obţinerea unui patriarh propriu. Prea mulţumit de acest prilej binevenit pentru a se amesteca în Bulgaria şi a împiedica succesul rivalului său, Nicolae I a răspuns ţarului printr-o epistolă (866), care e un document de mare importanţă în istoria schismei66. Ea urmăreşte unele din laturile conflictului greco-latin, aşa cum acesta apare în enciclica patriarhului Fotie (867). Pe Boris îl interesau o mulţime de lucruri practice mărunte, la care papa da lămuriri cu o înţelepciune şi un simţ practic care îi lipsise învăţatului patriarh, când adresase ţarului, în loc de sfaturi elementare, o scrisoare teologică grea pentru un neofit. Papa scria lui Boris, care se arăta interesat să cunoască adevărata credinţă creştină, că aceasta este cea de la Roma67 şi adăuga că adevăraţii patriarhi sunt cei de la Roma, Alexandria şi Antiohia. De la Constantinopole, zicea că nu e un scaun de origine apostolică şi nu are autoritate patriarhală legitimă, pentru că nici sinodul I ecumenic, cel mai însemnat dintre toate, nu vorbeşte de el68. Papa făcea teologie ieftină cu bulgarul neştiutor, ca şi cum patriarhatele ar fi fost stabilite prin sinodul I ecumenic, când Constantinopole încă nu devenise capitala imperiului. Pe el îl interesa nu adevărul cât succesul. De aceea, pe de o parte Nicolae I se cobora la înţelegerea şi nevoile practice ale poporului bulgar, pe de alta îl învăţa să dispreţuiască şi credinţa şi autoritatea bisericească a Grecilor, recunoscând numai pe cele de la Roma. Sosind în Bulgaria, misiunea latină a obţinut alungarea clericilor greci, sub pretext că sunt hirotoniţi de Fotie şi că trăiesc căsătoriţi. Tot ce era grecesc era înlăturat, creştinismul latin înlocuia în toate pe cel bizantin69. Era tocmai ceea ce mai trebuia pentru a scoate pe patriarhul Fotie din tăcerea ce păstrase de la condamnarea sa de către papă. Riposta lui a fost necruţătoare. Într-o epistolă enciclică70, adresată patriarhilor ortodocşi (867), Fotie protesta cu indignare contra abuzului şi jignirii scandaloase ce constituia intrarea şi purtarea latinilor în Bulgaria, abia convertită de greci, denunţa abaterea lor de la credinţa şi tradiţia Bisericii vechi şi convoca un sinod pentru judecarea acestor lucruri. Patriarhul anunţa totodată că a primit scriori din apus cu grave plângeri contra tiraniei papei, de la unii care cer ajutorul său71. După mărturii date de adversari ai lui Fotie72, el a ţinut în vara anului 867 un sinod şi a aruncat anatema asupra papei Nicolae I Era un răspuns întârziat la condamnarea din 863, motivat numai de atitudinea papei faţă de greci în chestiunea bulgară. Cu aceasta, se rupea legătura între cele două Biserici şi de la Constantinopol, după ce se rupsese de la Roma. Era primul schimb de anateme şi primul act al schismei. Recunoscând tonul aspru al enciclicii patriarhale şi dispreţul cu care vorbeşte de latini, numindu-i oameni nelegiuiţi şi respingători, ieşiţi din întuneric, «căci erau făpturi din părţile apusene», care au năvălit în Bulgaria «ca un mistreţ în via Domnului cea iubită şi de curând sădită»73, înţelegem totodată că patriarhul fusese destul provocat, ca să fie îndreptăţit a se manifesta astfel. În enciclica lui se vede începutul grav al polemicii greceşti pe chestiunile de doctrină, cult şi disciplină, care deosebesc cele două Biserici până azi. Ea a devenit în adevăr punct de plecare şi model al criticii greceşti contra Bisericii latine. Patriarhul este acuzat anume că a dat importanţă exagerată unor chestiuni secundare, care n-ar fi tulburat singure raporturile dintre Biserici. După cum am spus, Fotie acuza pe latini de cinci abateri de la învăţătura şi practica Bisericii vechi, citând împotriva lor canoane sau învăţătura ortodoxă. Se obişnuieşte a se zice de către istorici neortodocşi, că patriarhul a procedat cu uşurinţă şi cu răutate, imputându-le latinilor pentru a face din cauza sa personală o cauză ortodoxă naţională. Credem că indignarea cu care Fotie apăsa pe gravitatea celor imputate latinilor se explică nu numai prin interesul ce prezentau atunci şi într-o asemenea situaţie aşa acuzaţii, ci, repet, prin importanţa ce căpătau deosebirile confesionale în concurenţa pentru convertirea bulgarilor. Şi scrisoarea lui Boris către papă, şi răspunsul lui Nicolae dovedesc că ceea ce interesa mai mult pe ţar erau o mulţime de lucruri mărunte, la care se oprea mai uşor mintea unor oameni simpli, cum erau atunci bulgarii. Chiar fără aceasta, săgeţile aruncate de papă asupra grecilor, cărora li se contesta deodată în faţa bulgarilor convertiţi de Bizanţ, şi ortodoxia şi patriarhatul, erau cum nu se poate mai puţin potrivite pentru a se putea păstra tăcere sau a se tolera asemenea acuzaţii. Trebuie deci recunoscut că aşa cum papa Nicolae I a aruncat cel dintâi anatema asupra patriarhului Fotie la 863, a acuzat cel dintâi pe greci de abateri şi de erezii, la 866. Faptul că papa făcea aceasta indirect, scriind bulgarilor şi nu grecilor, nu schimbă semnificaţia gestului. Critica adusă clerului grec căsătorit şi nerecunoaşterea tainelor săvârşite de el, ca fiind hirotonit de Fotie, şi în deosebi a mirungerii ca trebuind să fie rezervată episcopului, este mai puţin îndreptăţită şi mai gravă decât cea adusă latinilor de Fotie. Cât priveşte falsificarea «sfântului simbol», de care Fotie zicea că e «o culme a relelor», am văzut că occidentalii luaseră cu mult înainte de el atitudine împotriva «ereziei» greceşti, adică a simbolului fără Filioque. Până să acuze Fotie pe latini pentru introducere lui Filioque, au criticat doctrina grecilor un număr de sinoade, de scriitori şi de episcopi, ba chiar suverani din apus74. În timpul lui Fotie, combătea pe greci în aceeaşi privinţă Ioan Scotus Erigena75. Acesta socotea că «erezia» greacă a apărut atunci de curând, şi anume din cauza invidiei. Trimiţând papa Nicolae I pe episcopul Formosus, care a convertit pe bugari la credinţa lui Hristos, grecii, neştiind cum să combată pe latini, au inventat această erezie, că Sfântul Duh purcede numai de la Tată – şi pentru aceasta au fost condamnaţi76. În Moravia, opera misionară a fraţilor Chiril şi Metodiu a fost compromisă cu acuzaţia de «erezie bizantină» în chestiunea Filioque, mai ales după sinodul de la Worms (868). Dacă unii teologi şi sinoadele căutau argumente patristice pentru justificarea formulei latine, papa Ştefan IV (V) (885-891) o întemeia pe simplul drept al Romei de a păzi şi confirma dogmele77. Şi nu era oare justificată acuzaţia lui Fotie de însuşi faptul că chiar papi ca Leon III se opuseseră adausului Filioque şi că el era criticabil? Patriarhul ştia că unele din cele imputate latinilor sunt lucruri de mai mică importanţă, dar el gândea că dacă se calcă tradiţia bisericească în lucruri neînsemnate, se poate ajunge şi la dispreţuirea dogmei78. Cearta dintre capii celor două Biserici a luat îndată sfârşit neaşteptat prin înlăturarea patriarhului Fotie în septembrie 867, şi prin moartea papei Nicolae I după două luni. Vasile I Macedon (867-886), care înlăturase prin asasinat pe Bardas şi pe Mihail III, a depus pe Fotie, de teama unei opoziţii din partea lui, şi a readus pe Ignaţiu (867-877). În interesul de a-şi consolida situaţia, noul împărat schimba, cu oameni, şi politica faţă de Roma. În cuvinte măgulitoare, împăratul şi Ignaţiu rugau pe Nicolae I, de a cărui moarte nu aflaseră, să trimită delegaţi la un sinod care urma să se ţină la Constantinopole pentru judecarea lui Fotie. Sinodul s-a ţinut (oct. 869-februarie 870)79. După o parodie de judecată a lui Fotie şi a lui Grigore Asbesta, care imita pe cea făcută cu Ignaţiu în sinodul de la 861, sinodul a anatemizat pe fostul patriarh şi pe partizanii lui sub o sumă de acuzaţii, de o patimă care arată mentalitatea şi nivelul adunării: curtezan, intrus, schismatic, adulter, paricid, fabricant de minciuni, inventator de false învăţături. Sinodul era mai mult un triumf al papei (Adrian II), decât al patriarhului. Nicolae I era proslăvit ca un organ al Sfântului Duh, iar Fotie, alăturat lui Dioscor, anatemizat de mai multe ori pentru îndrăzneala de a se fi purtat necuviincios cu «ierarhii Romei celei vechi»80. Sinodul de la 869-870 este socotit de latini al VIII-lea ecumenic. După succesul obţinut de delegaţii papei, ei încercau o deziluzie la refuzul grecilor de a recunoaşte papei jurisdicţia asupra Bulgariei. Trimişii bulgari veniţi la Constantinopole ca să întebe de cine trebuie să ţină bisericeşte – nouă schimbare a lui Boris – au aflat că trebuie să ţină de cei de la care au primit creştinismul mai întâi, adică de greci. Bulgarii au rămas apoi stornic legaţi de Constantinopole. Ioan VIII (872-882), urmaşul lui Adrian II, a încercat să obţină drepturi asupra Bulgariei prin presiuni asupra lui Ignaţiu, somându-l ca în termen de 30 de zile să retragă clericii greci de la bulgari, sub ameninţarea cu excomunicarea şi depunerea din scaunul patriarhal, pe care sta doar graţie bunăvoinţei Romei! Moartea (oct. 877) a scutit pe Ignaţiu de această umilire. La scaunul patriarhal era chemat cu voia tuturor, Fotie (877-886), care între timp se împăcase cu împăratul şi cu Ignaţiu. Era o împăcare necesară în lupta cu papalitatea. Interesele şi tactul ambelor părţi au scutit a doua păstorie a lui Fotie de greutăţile şi neplăcerile celei dintâi. Ioan VIII spera să câştige Bulgaria prin recunoaşterea lui Fotie şi avea totodată nevoie de ajutor contra arabilor, care jefuiau Italia şi ameninţau Roma. Deşi papa s-a manifestat la început ostil lui Fotie, acesta n-a ripostat. Aflând de revenirea lui la scaun, Ioan VIII a certat pe împărat că l-a integrat înainte de sosirea legaţilor papali ceruţi şi deci de aprobarea sa, declara că iartă uzurparea lui Fotie şi că hotărăşte ca el să ocupe acum scaunul şi afirma supremaţia scaunului roman asupra tuturor celorlalte. Fotie era deci patriarh din graţia papei, şi ameninţat cu excomunicarea dacă va primi în comuniune cu sine episcopi excomunicaţi de papă. Sinodul ţinut la Constantinopole (nov. 879-martie 880)81 cu delegaţii papei şi cu un număr mare de episcopi greci (383) a anulat hotărârile celui de la 869-870, a recunoscut şi aclamat pe Fotie, cardinalul Petru declarând că papa îl reintegrează , aşa cum a reintegrat pe Flavian, pe Ioan Gură de Aur şi pe Ciril al Ierusalimului, pe Polihroniu şi pe alţii – afirmaţie plină de greşeli, între care era inventarea lui Polihroniu82. Grecii şi latinii au numit fiecare pe capul lor bisericesc «ecumenic». Sinodul a fost foarte important prin numărul ierarhilor prezenţi şi prin hotărârile luate. Uneori a fost numit sinod ecumenic (VIII): l-au numit aşa chiar legaţii papali în şedinţa a patra. Dincolo de acordul asupra persoanei lui Fotie, s-au manifestat în sinod deosebiri cu privire la autoritatea celor doi primi episcopi, de Roma şi Constantinopole. Legaţii au exaltat continuu prοeminenţa absolută a papei între toţi episcopii, grecii pe cea relativă a patriarhului de Constantinopole, numindu-l μέγιστος αρχιερεύς ceea ce Hefele socoteşte «monstruozitatea primatului bizantin» (IV, 1, p. 600). Este interesant totuşi pentru punctul de vedere oriental, că grecii recunoşteau autoritate maximă nu numai papei şi lui Fotie, ci tuturor patriarhilor, numindu-i μέγιστοι αρχιερεις (în şedinţa V), şi legaţii papali n-au protestat. Interesant de asemenea că sinodul a hotărât, cu aluzie la adausul Filioque, să nu se facă nici o schimbare în simbolul credinţei şi a condamnat orice alterare a lui. Asupra schimbării textului, sinodul a pus grea pedeapsă: caterisire pentru clerici, anatemă pentru laici. Textul simbolului a fost citit în şedinţă fără Filioque, şi legaţii papali au semnat procesul-verbal, ca toţi episcopii prezenţi. Indignat şi de aceasta, Hefele zice: «Aşa se termină actele lui Fotie, sancţionând două enormităţi: respingerea lui Filioque şi declararea primatului bizantin» IV, 1, pp. 603-604). Papa Ioan VIII a primit hotărârea sinodului şi s-a opus înscrierii lui Filioque în simbol. Cât priveşte chestiunea bulgară, adusă în faţa sinodului de scrisorile papei, episcopii au declarat că hotărârea aparţine împăratului şi că ei speră ca el să supună cu ajutorul lui Dumnezeu toate neamurile, înţelegându-se provinciile pierdute; atunci se va face împărţirea cuvenită a eparhiilor! Este greu de admis cu istoricul F. Dvornik, că împăratul şi patriarhul, pentru a nu nemulţumi pe papă, i-au lăsat Bulgaria ca preţ al recunoaşterii lui Fotie83. Ştiut e însă că papa ţinea cu mare stăruinţă la câştigarea bulgarilor şi că le cerea să părăsească pe grecii eretici şi schismatici ca goţii, şi să se întoarcă la Roma84! Fapt e că bunele raporturi bisericeşti dintre Constantinopole şi Roma s-au menţinut în a doua păstorie a lui Fotie, şi se crede că ele n-au fost tulburate nici sub urmaşii lui Ioan VIII. Părerea admisă până nu de mult că Fotie a fost excomunicat şi de Ioan VIII şi de urmaşii lui85, şi că s-a produs astfel o nouă schismă, este astăzi părăsită86. Între cele două «schisme» din sec. IX şi XI. Din a doua păstorie a lui Fotie, raporturile dintre cele două Biserici deveneau ca şi mai înainte, formale, fără a fi regulate şi strânse. Conflictul din secolul IX zdruncinase şi răcise legăturile greco-latine; neîncrederea şi ura se manifestau mai uşor, la orice prilej. Depunerea lui Fotie de către Leon VI la 886 era urmată de un act nemaivăzut la Constantinopole: împăratul ridica pe scaunul patriarhal pe fratele său Ştefan (886-893), în vârstă de 16 ani. În locul marelui învăţat, cu calităţi eminente, care întrupa mai mult ca oricine în veacul său geniul, mândria şi aspiraţiile Bizanţului, era pus un băieţandru bolnăvicios, fără nici o chemare şi fără niciun drept la o demnitate bisericească atât de înaltă. La Roma se instala un regim şi mai scandalos, care caracterizează epoca numită a «pornocraţiei», în care scaunul papal a fost dezonorat de mai toţi titularii săi, puşi sau depuşi de aristocraţia romană, ba chiar şi de femei87. Raporturile bisericeşti din acest timp au depins mai mult de interesele împăraţilor bizantini sau ale papilor, precum şi de ale împăraţilor germani în Italia. Perioada dintre cele două «schisme» este timpul restaurării stăpânirii bizantine în Italia de sud şi totodată a încercării împăraţilor germani de pătrunde în această ţară88. Conflictul de interese politice şi bisericeşti din sudul Italiei se complica în prima jumătate a secolului XI prin aşezarea normanzilor. Chemaţi în ajutor contra arabilor de şefii lombarzi din regiune, încurajaţi apoi de împăraţii germani şi profitând de greutăţile şi de slăbirea imperiului bizantin după moartea lui Vasile II Bulgaroctonul (976-1025), normanzii tind să ajungă adevăraţi stăpâni. Schisma de la 1054 s-a produs în împrejurări politice aduse tocmai de necesitatea de a-i combate şi are o strânsă legătură cu această situaţie. Între timp, unele fricţiuni bisericeşti au creat noi motive de nemulţumiri şi de reproşuri între greci şi latini. Voind să aibă un moştenitor la tron, împăratul s-a căsătorit de patru ori89, ceea ce era oprit de canoane. La opziţia patriarhului Nicolae Misticul (901-907, 912-925), împăratul a răspuns cu arestarea lui, sub un pretext politic. Pentru a-şi legitima căsătoria a patra, din care avea un fiu, Leon VI s-a adresat celorlalţi patriarhi şi papei Sergiu III (904-911), care a dat uşor aprobarea cerută şi a trimis legaţi ca să-i acorde dispensa. Era o vădită desconsiderare a dreptului canonic oriental şi a drepturilor patriahului. Gestul a produs indignarea numeroşilor partizani ai lui Nicolae Misticul. După moartea împăratului, patriarhul a fost readus la scaun, şi un sinod (920)90 a întărit practica ortodoxă, care opreşte a patra căsătorie91.Patriarhul a cerut şi papei Ioan X să aprobe punctul de vedere oriental , promiţându-i înscrierea numelui său în diptice, ceea ce însemnează că fusese scos. Papa a trimis legaţi la Constantinopole, dar n-a recunoscut principiul ortodox. Atitudinea papilor în controversa «tetragamică» a lăsat grecilor o amintire neplăcută şi un motiv de critică în plus92. Amestecul Romei a produs apoi din nou o impresie rea, când papa Ioan XI a recunoscut patriarh pe prinţul Teofilact (931, 933-956), un copilandru de 13 ani (931), pus de tatăl său Roman Lecapen (919-944). Teofilact a fost cel mai nevrednic patriarh de Constantinopole: un om preocupat nu de cele sfinte, ci de petreceri, de afaceri lumeşti, de cai şi câini. Papalitatea jignea şi provoca din nou prin atitudinea sa opinia bisericească greacă, în care abuzul împăratului uzurpator produsese nemulţumire şi opoziţie. Calitatea morală a papilor din acest timp nu era de natură să dea autoritate amestecului lor la Constantinopole, fie chiar solicitaţi, şi opinia lor forma o enormă derogare de la regulile bisericeşti93. Când raporturile s-au răcit din nou, a fost mai mult din cauze politice, în legătură cu interesele bizantine din italia de sud, ameninţate de cele imperiale germane. Cele două influenţe se ciocneau chiar la Roma, în jurul scaunului papal, pentru care se găseau în luptă două tabere – sabini (crescenţii) şi tusculani – sau una din ele (sabinii), cu împăratul german. Contra papei tusculan şi imperial Benedict VI (975-983), crescenţii au susţinut pe alesul lor Bonifaciu VII (974), care fiind alungat din Roma de adversari, s-a refugiat la Constantinopole, unde a stat zece ani. Sprijinit de greci, el a revenit la Roma la 984, a ocupat scaunul papal cu forţă armată, a închis pe noul papă imperial Ioan XIV (983-984) pus de Otto II. De notat că patriarhul Vasile I Scamandrinos (970-974) s-a opus politicii imperiale bizantine şi că a fost depus de Ioan Tzimiskis (969-976), pentru că recunoştea probabil ca papă legitim pe rivalul lui Bonifaciu94. De notat de asemenea că împărăteasa regentă Theofano, văduva lui Otto II, bizantină, a făcut la Roma politică deosebită de cea intereselor germane, susţinând pentru ocuparea scaunului papal, contra germanului Grigore V (996-999), rudă cu familia imperială, pe Ioan XVI (997-998), grec (Filagathos) din Italia de sud, pe care-l numise întâi arhiepiscop în Italia de nord, la Piacenza95. Prezenţa unui grec pe scaunul roman, în aceste împrejurări este interesantă prin legăturile lui cu Constantinopole, cu împărăteasa regentă Theofano, cu grecii din sudul Italiei, între care cu Sf. Nil, vestit şi venerat ascet, şi mai ales cu partida tusculană, care opunea un grec unui papă german imperial. Un grec pe scaunul papal cu legăturile de mai sus poate să fi fost privit ca satisfăcând mai multe interese, poate mai ales ca un pas spre întărirea la Roma, din care Otto III voia să facă adevăratul cap al imperiului său «roman», a voinţei şi puterii basileului de la Constantinopole. Deviza tânărului împărat german cu sânge bizantin era «renovatio reipublicae Romanae», şi mintea lui visătoare era plină de gândul măririi romane96. Amestecul Constantinopolei în frământările însângerate de la Roma nu servea interesele şi bunele raporturi politice şi bisericeşti. La Roma exista în adevăr un partid înclinat spre Bizanţ, dar dorinţa lui era să combată influenţa francă sau germană. Romanii voiau de fapt libertate şi nu iubeau nicio stăpânire străină, ci doar se ajutau cu una contra alteia. Este curios că în starea de agitaţie întreţinută de diferitele amestecuri dinăuntru şi din afară la ocuparea scaunului roman, în această perioadă de decadenţă papală, arhiepiscopul de Orléans, Arnulf, imputa papalităţii în sinodul de la Saint-Basle (991), pe un ton acuzator şi violent că a pierdut Bisericile din Răsărit şi pe cea din Africa, iar cea de Constantinopole s-a depărtat de ea: «Constantinopolitana ecclesia se subduxit». În aprinderea sa antiromană, ierarhul francez declară apropiată venirea lui Antihrist: puterea Romei e zdruncinată, religia a decăzut, numele lui Dumnezeu este dezonorat prin sperjur şi Roma nu-şi mai înalţă glasul97. În această situaţie, prestigiul papalităţii nu putea fi mai mare la Constantinopole. La ideea altor superiorităţi, se adăuga acolo cea a superiorităţii morale. Comparând în adevăr pe patriarhii de Constantinopole cu papii epocii, grecii erau incontestabil superiori98. Chiar papi cu unele calităţi, cum erau germanul Grigore V (996-999) şi francezul Silvestru II (999-1003), mare învăţat, favoriţii lui Otto III, care se gândea să facă prin ei o reformă a Bisericii, nu au putut în condiţiunile pontificatului lor să ridice prestigiul scaunului. Puterea imperială era prea mare faţă de Biserica occidentală şi de papalitate, pentru ca aceasta să fi putut face ceva important pentru ridicarea sa morală99. Sentimentul superiorităţii patriarhilor asupra papilor «pornocraţiei», dispreţuiţi la Constantinopole ca simoniac100, contribuia şi el la răceala ce se manifesta în atitudinea patriarhilor la începutul secolului XI, când raporturile cu papii se slăbesc şi întrerup din nou prin ştergerea numelui lor din diptice de la Constantinopole. Începutul se socoteşte făcut de patriarhul Sisinniu I (996-998), contemporan cu papa german Grigore V, pentru care fusese maltratat şi mutilat papa grec Ioan XVI. Istoricul german Gfrörer, care scrie cu antipatie despre Bizanţ, crede că împăratul Vasile II a cerut lui Sisinniu, fost demnitar imperial şi ridicat de el pe scaunul patriarhal, ca Fotie de Bardas, să rupă relaţiile cu papa, agitând chestiunea tetragamiei ca pretext pentru a imputa paplităţii o «erezie» şi a provoca astfel conflict cu scaunul papal. Gfrörer întemeiază presupunerea sa pe Leon Allatius, învăţat grec unit din secolul XVIII, care la rândul său ar fi cunoscut lucrurile din manuscrise azi pierdute, puse însă de maurinii francezi la îndoială101. În primul deceniu al secolului XI, raporturile dintre cele două Biserici se socotesc reluate102. Gfrörer explică aceasta prin atitudinea ostilă a patriarhului Sergiu II faţă de împăratul Vasile II şi prin schimbările din apus, unde stingerea dinastiei Ottonilor, prin moartea lui Otto III (1002), adusese scaunul papal în mâna crescenţilor bazaţi pe sprijin bizantin, afirmaţie în care e oarecare contrazicere. Fapt e că la 1009 raporturile se consideră reluate, constatându-se pentru acest timp că numele papei figura în diptice la Constantinopole. Istoricul german vede în aceasta chiar o alianţă în regulă între Roma şi Constantinopole. Data aceasta e stabilită prin ştirea ce dă la 1054 patriarhul Petru al Antiohiei. Într-o scrisoare către patriarhul Mihail Cerularie, care zicea că numele papilor e şters din diptice de la sinodul quinisext, Petru spune că înainte cu 45 de ani, numele papei era pomenit la Constantinopole. Anul 1009, care iese din această ştire ca dată a comuniunii bisericeşti între cele două Biserici, este înţeles de unii istorici ca termen până la care a durat această comuniune, de alţii ca termen de la care a reînceput103. Prima interpretare este mai probabilă; de altfel, şi după a doua se admite că raporturile s-au rupt din nou în curând104. Hartofilaxul Nikita spune că sub patriarhul Sergiu III (999-1019) s-a produs schismă, pentru că papa Sergiu IV (1009-1012), în epistola sa de înscăunare (deci atunci existau raporturi bisericeşti), a făcut o mărturisire de credinţă care cuprindea adausul Filioque105. După unul din manuscrisele izvorului citat, autorul nu cunoaşte cauza schismei, dar i se pare că a fost neînţelegere «pentru scaune»; o altă variantă vorbeşte de «greşelile romane», admise fără cercetare, şi de răpirea unor privilegii şi drepturi «romane» (bizantine). Zaharia Mathas (respectiv Constantin Oeconomos) spune fără indicaţie de izvor, că patriarhul Sergiu a şters din diptice numele papei prin hotărârea unui sinod, pentru că papa Sergiu a introdus pe Filioque în simbol, a poruncit să se săvârşească Liturghia cu azimă şi a apărat şi celelalte inovaţii latine. Patriarhul i-ar fi scris rugându-l să nu calce hotărârile sfintelor sinoade, dar papa a rămas «surd», şi numele lui a fost scos din diptice106. În general se admite că nu papa Sergiu IV, cum a crezut cronicarul Radulfus Glaber107, a introdus pe Filioque în textul simbolului, ci urmaşul lui, Benedict VIII (1012-1024), care a făcut aceasta cu prilejul încoronării împăratului german Henric II(1014), şi după dorinţa împăratului. După povestirea unui contemporan, într-un sinod ţinut la Roma cu prilejul vizitei imperiale, Henric II şi-a exprimat mirarea că la Roma nu se cântă Simbolul Credinţei la Liturghie, ca în Germania. Voind să afle motivul, i s-a spus că «Biserica Romană n-a fost niciodată infectată de vreo tină eretică». Împăratul n-a cedat, şi «cu consimţământul tuturor a convins pe domnul Benedict apostolicul ca să-l cânte (Simbolul) la Liturghia publică»108. Dacă numele papei a fost şters din diptice cu acest prilej, lucrul este uşor explicabil. În încordarea creată, s-a căutat totuşi o înţelegere, care să pună capăt acestei stări. După cronicari apuseni, împăratul Vasile II şi patriarhul Eustaţiu (1020-1025) au făcut papii Ioan XIX (1024-1033) propunerea de a primi ca Biserica de Constantinopole să fie numită «ecumenică» în partea ei de lume (in orbe suo), aşa cum cea romană era numită în toată lumea109. Se zice că împăratul şi patriarhul voiau să cumpere consimţământul papal cu daruri bogate şi că papa era gata să se învoiască, dar aflându-se despre tratative s-a ridicat în Apus, din mediul mănăstiresc, o furtună de proteste, care a zădărnicit înţelegerea. Indignaţi că s-ar putea recunoaşte patriarhului de Constantinopole un titlu care l-ar asemăna cu papa, unii episcopi şi abaţi francezi au plecat la Roma, iar alţii au scris papei cu mare îndrăzneală, pentru a-l opri să cadă de acord cu grecii110. Hefele crede că a dat greş astfel planul de a se întemeia o «papalitate pentru Orient»111; putem zice dimpotrivă că s-a zădărnicit cu aceasta singura cale, sau una din cele mai indicate pentru a se atenua încordarea şi vrajba dintre Constantinopole şi Roma, recunoscându-se fiecărui cap bisericesc titlul şi jurisdicţia cuvenită. Aşa cum existau două imperii, putem zice două lumi creştine, puteau să existe două patriarhate ecumenice. Situaţia aceasta era nu de acum, ci de mult. Biserica una ideală încetase; erau două «republicae», cu două Biserici112. De această.situaţie ţineau seamă cei de la Bizanţ, când propuneau să se recunoască starea de fapt. Teama latinilor nu era însă anume că s-ar înfiinţa o papalitate în orient, ci aceea că papalitatea lor nu-şi va putea întinde autoritatea şi acolo. Latinismul era unit în ambiţia de a impune întregii Biserici puterea Romei papale. Între cei care întărâtau pe Ioan XIX, ca să nu cedeze grecilor, Guillelmus de Volpiano îi amintea că numai lui Petru şi urmaşilor lui aparţine putere de a lega şi a dezlega113. Protestul abaţilor papalişti nu venea numai din sentimentul lor de latini; el era întărit de spiritul de reformă care se întindea atunci de la Cluny şi câştiga mănăstirile franceze, lorene, italiene chiar. Starea de ruşinoasă decadenţă a papalităţii «pornocraţiei» romane trezise simţul demnităţii bisericeşti şi cerea o îndreptare la conducerea şi în viaţa creştinătăţii occidentale. Contra tristei stări de lucruri de la Roma s-a produs ca o firească şi puternică reacţiune curentul reformator de la Cluny. El a prins teren, a câştigat pe împăraţii germani, în deosebi pe Henric II şi pe Henric III. Cu ajutorul celui din urmă, curentul reformator a ajuns pe scaunul papal în persoana lui Leon IX. Nu se ştie dacă refuzul lui Ioan XIX a avut urmări imediate, ba se poate crede că abia după moartea lui Vasile II şi a patriarhului Eustaţiu s-a produs sau doar s-a observat ceea ce un cronicar apusean numeşte ieşirea Bisericii orientale de sub ascultarea scaunului apostolic la anul 1028114. Oricare ar fi momentul ştergerii numelui papei din diptice, e sigur că aceasta se întâmplase înainte de ridicarea lui Mihail Cerularie pe scaunul patriarhal (1043). Trebuie, de aceea, subliniat că nu Mihail Cerularie a rupt raporturile bisericeşti, cum în general se crede, ci le-a găsit rupte. Schisma a fost încercarea nereuşită de a se relua raporturile, după ce ele se agravaseră prin noi incidente. Aceste incidente nu s-ar fi produs, dacă cele două Biserici ar fi lucrat separat, în spaţiul jurisdicţiei şi competenţei lor. Din nefericire, ele s-au găsit în contact, în dispută şi apoi în luptă acolo unde clericii şi credincioşii lor convieţuiau în număr important, cum era sudul Italiei. Papii nu puteau să uite şi să ierte pierderea jurisdicţiei şi patrimoniilor luate de împăraţii iconoclaşti, iar prinţii şi ducii lombarzi din regiune tindeau să-şi mărească teritoriile şi să-şi asigure independenţa. Aceste năzuinţe politice opuse aveau efecte bisericeşti şi se complicau cu ele. Stăpâni pe sudul Italiei şi pe Sicilia, grecii le organizaseră şi legaseră de Constantinopole, înfiinţând episcopii, mitropolii115, mănăstiri. Din partea lor papii ridicau şi opuneau în imediata apropiere saum chiar pe teritoriu grec episcopii şi mitropolii de rit latin116. Când înfiinţarea imperiului german a făcut mai acută întrecerea confesională în sudul Italiei, împăratul Nikifor Focas (963-969) a poruncit patriarhului (Polyeuct), zice episcopul Liutpraud de Cremona, să interzică ritul latin pe teritoriul italian supus Biyanţului, din invidia de care era plin faţă de împăratul Otto I117. Întemeiată pe stăpânirea politică, această schimbare de rit depindea de puterea militară şi de rezultatul luptelor atât de schimbătoare. Asemenea măsuri bisericeşti riscau să învrăjbească şi mai mult cele două rituri. Fapt e că parte din latini au continuat să păstreze legăturile cu Roma şi că aceste legături s-au întărit prin interesul crescând al papilor pentru sudul Italiei, ca şi prin acţiunea politică a împăraţilor germani. Prezenţa lombarzilor şi venirea normanzilor în Italia sudică făceau ca Bizanţul să nu poată rupe pe latini de Roma. Influenţa curentului reformator de la Cluny a întărit rezistenţa lor. Când pe scaunul papal s-a ridicat Leon IX, însufleţit de idealul reformei şi ajutat de partizanii ei, ca Hidebrand şi cardinalul Humbert, situaţia bisericească avea să se schimbe şi în sudul Italiei. * Schisma de la 1054. Originea, personalitatea, legăturile şi progamul pontifical al lui Leon IX (1048-1054) sunt de mare importanţă în istoria Bisericii papale la jumătatea secolului XI. În descompunerea Bisericii occidentale din secolele X-XI, Leon IX a fost primul papă reformator118. Împăratul Henric III susţinea cu zel mişcarea de reformă. În scopul de a îndrepta Biserica, el a numit un şir de papi germani (Clement II, Damasus II, Leon IX, Victor II), care uneau cu calităţile lor morale un devotament docil faţă de împărat şi de interesele germane. Prezenţa acestor papi germani pe scaunul roman la momentul schismei explică precipitarea ei. Leon IX este cel mai însemnat şi mai activ dintre ei. Biserica papală era roasă de două vicii adânc intrate de veacuri în corpul sacrei instituţii: simonia şi concubinajul cerului119. Pentru îndreptarea situaţiei, Leon IX a întreprins numeroase călătorii, a ţinut sinoade, a luat măsuri, a aplicat pedepse. Cu reputaţie de sfânt, energic, cult, Leon săvârşea o acţiune salvatoare pentru Biserică şi pentru prestigiul papalităţii. Ea este socotită de istorici ca o adevărată «eliberare a Bisericii»120, sau ca «învierea creştinismului»121, iar Leon ca un om al Providenţei122. El inaugura în adevăr epoca lui Grigore VII. În grija de a îndrepta Biserica şi în calitatea sa de papă imperial german, Leon IX a dat o deosebită atenţie, Italiei de sud. Avea acolo interese religioase şi politice. Normanzii se întindeau continuu, ameninţând chiar statul papal. Puterea lor fusese întărită din greşeală de papa Benedict VIII şi de împăratul Henric II, din duşmănie faţă de greci. Normanzii profitau tocmai de această rivalitate pentru a câştiga teren pe socoteala tuturor, nu numai spre sudul ocupat de greci, ci spre nordul unde, dincolo de formaţiunile lombarde, expuse cuceririi normande, se întindea statul papal. Leon IX servea deci nu numai interesele Bisericii sale, ci şi pe cele politice, papale şi germane, ducând în sudul Italiei o stăruitoare activitate reformatoare. Zelul lui era în chip special stimulat de prezenţa grecilor, amestecaţi cu populaţia latină. Căsătoria preoţilor ortodocşi era un adevărat scandal în planul de reformă al papii; clerul lui găsea în ea o justificare pentru concubinajul său, ale cărui proporţii erau îngrijorătoare. Nu numai cei mai mulţi preoţi, ci şi unii episcopi şi arhiepiscopi ba chiar abaţi, conducători de mânăstiri, erau căsătoriţi ilegal, aveau copii şi le lăsau moştenire funcţiunea lor. Situaţia clerului grec era invocată în favoarea dreptului de căsătorie a clerului latin, aceasta indigna pe reformatori, care aruncau asupra clerului grec acuzaţia de «erezie nicolaită» şi-l criticau în chip pătimaş, ca dând un rău exemplu în occident. În sudul Italiei, acţiunea reformatoare a lui Leon IX însemna nu doar îndreptarea Bisericii latine, ci criticarea celei greceşti. Papa se transforma astfel în cenzorul ei. El a luat chiar unele măsuri care aveau să provoace riposta grecilor. Într-un sinod ţinut la Siponto (aprilie 1050), pe teritoriul stăpânit de greci şi depinzând bisericeşte de Constantinopole, papa a depus pe arhiepiscopul din acel oraş. După doi ani, papa desăvârşea gestul său de provocare, subordonând Siponto arhiepiscopului de Benevent. Beneventul era cel mai important oraş şi principat lombard, aflat între teritoriul papal şi cel normand şi bizantin. Împăratul Henric III, în calitate de suzeran, îl cedase papii în schimbul unor concesiuni bisericeşti în Germania, în înţelegerea stabilită la Worms, de Crăciun 1052. Leon IX voia să facă din Benevent baza sa de acţiune politică şi bisericească în sudul Italiei. Aceasta l-a adus însă în conflict cu normanzii, care năzuiau de asemenea să ia Beneventul şi să împiedice politica papală în sudul Italiei. Acţiunea lui Leon IX în Italia de sud, mai ales în latura ei bisericească, era ostilă grecilor123. Prin nesocotirea drepturilor patriarhului de Constantinopole şi prin critica adusă Bisericii Ortodoxe în sudul Italiei, atitudinea papii era jignitoare pentru Mihail Cerularie. Leon IX impunea ritul latin şi grecilor124. La Constantinopole chiar, încurajaţi de Petru Damian, unul din cei mai ascultaţi sfetnici ai lui Leon IX şi fanatic partizan înflăcărat al reformei, călugării latini criticau pe greci şi propagau inovaţiile lor. Polemica dintre cele două Biserici era astfel reluată, în împrejurări care aveau s-o înăsprească mult. După ştiri date de latini, în primăvara anului 1053 patriarhul Mihail Cerularie a interuis ritul latin la Constantinopole, ceea ce a avut ca urmare închiderea bisericilor latine în oraş. Arhiepiscopul Leon al Ohridei, îndemnat se zice, de patriarh, a trimis episcopului Ioan de Trani, în Italia de sud, pe teritoriul bizantin, în anul 1053, o scrisoare în care critica practicile latine a împărtăşirii cu azimă şi a postirii sâmbetei ca practici iudaizante, precum şi mâncarea de sugrumate şi de sânge şi necântarea lui Aliluia în postul mare. Critica arhiepiscopului grec era făcută în cuvinte jignitoare pentru latini, de care zicea că nu sunt iudei, nici creştini. Într-o altă scrisoare, Leon al Ohridei dezvolta critica sa, arătând deosebirile dintre legea veche şi legea nouă125. Ca şi Leon, a scris contra latinilor un călugăr studit,Nichiar Stithatos, criticând nu numai uzul azimei şi postirea sâmbetelor, ci şi pe Filioque şi celibatul preoţilor126. Nikita este şi mai aspru decât Leon. Faptul că monahul studit atacă mai ales celibatul, pe care latinii îl opuneau ca obligatoriu şi meritoriu căsătoriei preoţilor, socotite de ei «erezia nicolaită», şi pe care Leon IX îl impunea în sudul Italiei în pofida clerului grec, precum şi faptul că Leon al Ohridei vorbeşte anume de «reforma poporului», pe care zice că voia să o facă atunci papa, sunt indicii că motivul polemicii a fost activitatea papei în sudul Italiei, unde, ori căuta să impună măsurile lui şi clerului grec, ori critica Biserica Ortodoxă ca rău exemplu pentru latini. Interesul lui Leon IX pentru sudul Italiei, în care se ducea în fiecare an (1050,1051,1052,1053), prezenţa cardinalului Humbert la Trani (1053), când Leon al Ohridei a scris episcopului Ioan, care a comunicat cardinalului epistola arhiepiscopului grec, întăresc presupunerea că polemica greacă a fost provocată de insistenţele latine în Italia de sud, depuse într-un mod care atingea şi drepturile şi susceptibilitatea grecilor. Însuşi tonul criticii făcută latinilor arată o iritare neobişnuită, nu o stare de raporturi normale. Că o asemenea critică nu putea să rămână fără răspuns, se înţelege de la sine. Voind să vadă numai vina grecilor, istoricii romano-catolici atribuie patriarhului Mihail Cerularie, ca şi lui Fotie, intenţia şi iniţiativa certei, spunând că «provocarea a venit din partea lui», că el «aştepta momentul favorabil pentru agresiune» şi ceea ce e mai grav – că a profitat anume de un moment foarte critic pentru papă: înfrângerea şi prinderea lui de către normanzi la Civitate (iunie 1053), «ca să angajeze conflictul»127. Cum am spus însă, «atacul» patriarhului este motivat şi este anterior nefericirii lui Leon IX; deci nu stă în legătură cu aceasta.Din contră, înfrângerea papei, care ifluenţa atunci şi situaţia grecilor în Italia, a fost motivul unei schimbări în atitudinea patriarhului. În interesul de a combate pe normanzi, adversari comuni, papa şi împăratul Constantin IX Monomahul se aliaseră prin mijlocirea ducelui Arghyros, comandantul trupelor bizantine şi guvernatorul Italiei de sud. Fiul unui rebel lombard, Mel, Arghyros trecuse de partea grecilor după înfrângerea tatălui său, trăise mai mulţi ani la Constantinopole (1046-1051) şi conducea acum lupta contra Normanzilor. Arghyros a fost înfrânt de ei, înainte de a se fi putut face unirea trupelor aliate. Aceste înfrângeri şi mai ales situaţia papei, captiv la Benevent, au făcut ca Arghyros să intervină la Constantinopole, unde a trimis pe episcopul Ioan de Trani, cerând să se schimbe atitudinea faţă de papă, în interesul combaterii normanzilor. Din nefericire, Arghyros era cel mai puţin indicat ca să mijlocească împăcarea bisericească. El era un fanatic adept şi apărător al ritului latin. În timpul şederii sale la Constantinopole, el avusese de mai multe ori discuţii cu grecii şi chiar cu patriarhul, susţinuse contra lor practicile latine, într-o atitudine provocatoare, şi încurajase opoziţia clerului latin din Constantinopole contra grecilor, iar în Italia susţinea pe faţă reforma lui Leon IX, favorizând propaganda latină printre greci. Lombardul devenise adversar personal al patriarhului, căruia acţiunea lui i-a făcut mult sânge rău. Aliatul politic se transformase în agent al prozelitismului latin între ortodocşi şi era cu totul interesat religios la succesul politicii şi acţiunii papale. Slăbiciunea împăratului Constantin IX îl încuraja în atitudinea sa sfidătoare faţă de patriarh. Această atitudine s-a transmis legaţilor lui Leon IX la Constantinopole: cardinalul Humbert, episcopul Petru de Amalfi şi diaconul cancelar Frideric, trimişi cu scopul de a trata împăcarea cu patriarhul şi a întări astfel alianţa politică. Încrezuţi în puterea lor de ambasadori papali la împăratul Bizanţului, aroganţi faţă de patriarh, care era cu atât mai simţitor la ofensele lor, cu cât era el însuşi un om autoritar, desconsiderându-l prin purtarea lor, legaţii erau nepotriviţi pentru o misiune irenică, în asemenea împrejurări. Mai rău decât aceasta era faptul că din cele două părţi se aruncaseră acuzaţii grele, care, cu concepţiile de atunci, ridicau bariere între Biserici. La critica lui Leon al Ohridei şi a lui Nichita Stithatos, papa răspunsese nu numai către Leon, ci şi către patriarh, printr-o scrisoare tare128, în care, preocupat mai presus de toate de autoritatea sa pontificală, susţinea primatul papal şi proeminenţa Bisericii romane cu tot felul de argumente, între care şi falsa donaţie a lui Constantin. Reluând ideea lui Nicolae I, Leon IX umilea biserica de Constantinopole ca nefiind apostolică şi patriarhală, jignea pe patriarh, socotindu-l neofit, laic şi ridicat pe saun în dispreţul canoanelor. Cât priveşte combatere acuzaţiilor ce se aduceau Bisericii latine, papa se mulţumea să declare cu superioritate că uzul azimei este lăsat de Sfântul Petru şi acuza Biserica greacă de a fi vinovată de toate ereziile, deoarece zicea, în ea s-au produs peste nouăzeci de secte, datorită mai ales episcopilor de Constantinopole, pe care Biserica romană le-a distrus. Cu ideea că cine nu este unit cu capul Bisericii, care era el, nu face parte din corpul ei, Leon IX punea pe patriarh şi Biserica greacă în faţa unei perspective de excomunicare. Papa răspundea cu exces de ambiţie şi de severitate, vorbind despre coada dragonului apocaliptic, care ar putea să măture Biserica greacă. Virulenţa acestui limbaj depăşea cu mult şi obiectul şi tonul criticii făcute de greci inovaţiilor latine. După primirea unor scrisori irenice de la împărat şi patriarh şi a unor promisiuni de ajutor, papa le scrie obsedat de primatul său, în chip supărător129. Patriarhului îi aducea cu imputări acuzaţia că vrea să-şi subordoneze pe ceilalţi patriarhi orientali. Comentând un cuvânt al patriarhului despre înscrierea în diptice, papa, indignat că aceasta ar putea fi, cum scria patriarhul, un gest de bunăvoinţă reciprocă, termină cu o consideraţie care se aseamănă cu o sentinţă de condamnare pentru biserica orientală: Când vreun popor se desparte cu mândrie de Biserica romană, să ştie că el nu mai formează Biserica, ci «un conciliabul de eretici, o adunare de schismatici, o sinagogă a lui Satan»! Lui Mihail Cerularie, care întindea papei ramura de măslin, Leon IX îi răspundea, cum bine s-a zis, arătându-i ferula130. Legaţii papali au mers la Constantinopole, unde au sosit în iunie 1054, cu o ambiţie, o cutezanţă şi o lipsă de tact, pe care istoricii le recunosc cu unanimitate. «Purtarea lor, zice L. Bréhier, nu era decât comentariul fidel al scrisorilor ce aduceau lui Constantin IX şi lui Mihail Cerularie»131. Dorind să obţină succese de autoritate şi de ştiinţă teologică la Bizanţ, cu binevoitorul concurs al împăratului, care i-a însoţit la mănăstirea Studion, ei au provocat la discuţie pe Nichita Stithatos şi au cerut să i se ardă scrierile, ceea ce s-a şi făcut, spre nemulţumirea grecilor, şi a patriarhului. Nichita, care ceda din ordin, era stercoranist, nicolait, se mişca într-un labirint de erori, lătra zadarnic, avea o învăţătură plină de blasfemie şi de otravă: iată părerile lui Humbert despre acest adversar pus în imposibilitatea de a se apăra. Propunerea patriarhului de a se discuta chestiunile bisericeşti într-un sinod cu patriarhii orientali a fost respinsă de legaţi, care veniseră nu să trateze, ci să judece. Indignat de atitudinea lor, patriarhul a refuzat legăturile cu ei şi le-a interzis să săvârşească liturghia în Constantinopole, măsură explicabilă, dar excesivă. Legaţii au făcut un pas mai departe, pe cel mai grav şi mai nefericit din toată istoria schismei. În dimineaţa de 16132 iulie 1054, au intrat în biserica Sfânta Sofia, catedrala Bizanţului, în timpul serviciului divin, au rostit – desigur cardinalul Humbert – un cuvânt către clerul şi poporul adunat, au depus pe sfânta masă o sentinţă de excomunicare a patriarhului Mihail Cerularie şi «a partizanilor lui», cu autoritatea Sfintei Treimi şi a scaunului apostolic, a tuturor părinţilor ortodocşi din cele şapte sinoade şi a întregii Biserici catolice»: legaţii şi-au scuturat praful de pe picioare – singurul gest de inspiraţie biblică – şi au părăsit biserica zicând: «Să vadă Dumnezeu şi să judece!». Documentul latin133 precizează că legaţii papali aveau la Constantinopole misiunea de a face o anchetă în interesul păcii bisericeşti, cu puterea dată lor de «sfântul scaun roman, cel dintâi şi apostolic», care este capul tuturor Bisericilor. Găsind că Mihail cel «zis în mod abuziv patriarh», un «neofit» împreună cu «partizanii prostiei lui, seamănă zilnic multe zâzanii de erezii», învăţând erorile simonienilor134, valesilor, arienilor, donatiştilor, nicolaiţilor, severenilor, pnevmatomahilor sau teomahilor, pentru că a tăiat din simbol purcedarea Sfântului Duh şi de la Fiul135, precum şi ale maniheilor şi nazareilor: Pentru aceste erori şi pentru multe fapte fiind mustrat de «domnul nostru papa Leon», nevrând să se îndrepte, ba fiind chiar defăimat de mult pentru cele mai rele crime, patriarhul, împreună cu Leon al Ohridei şi cu sachelarul Constantin136, «să fie anatema, împreună cu ereticii numiţi mai sus şi cu toţi ereticii, ba chiar şi cu diavolul şi cu îngerii lui, de nu se va îndrepta». Această sentinţă cu caracter de blasfem încarcă de nouă sute de ani răspunderea celor ce au pronunţat-o. Anatemele lui Humbert se justificau cu autoritatea şi cu ortodoxia Bisericii romane şi a scaunului apostolic. Cardinalul voia să deosebească între «Mihail şi partizanii lui» şi între împărat, demnitari şi ceilalţi greci, dar el repeta, agravând-o, greşeala papei Nicolae I: grecii s-au alăturat patriarhului lor; s-a produs o mare agitaţie în popor şi legaţii s-ar fi găsit poate în pericol de moarte, dacă n-ar fi reuşit să plece sub protecţia împăratului. Întorşi din drum pentu o împăcare cu patriarhul, n-au voit să discute cu el şi cu sinodul grec. La adăpostul «oficiului lor de ambasadori»137, legaţii au părăsit Constantinopole, lăsând în urma lor anatema şi schisma. Agitaţia produsă în oraş a intimidat pe împărat, care-i susţinuse continuu. El a căutat să arunce vina pe interpreţii legaţilor şi pe Arghyros, ai cărui trimişi zicea patriarhul că sunt legaţii. Interpreţii şi ginerele lui Arghyros au fost pedepsiţi. Cât despre sentinţa de excomunicare, împăratul zicea să fie arsă în public, iar cei care au scris-o, ca şi cei care au fost complici cu sfatul sau cu ştirea, să fie anatemizaţi. Patriarhul n-a ars sentinţa latină, ci a ţinut un sinod cu un număr de episcopi prezenţi în capitală (20 iulie), în care au fost anatemizaţi cei care au blasfemiat împotriva credinţei ortodoxe». Originalul «nelegiuitului şi odiosului act» a fost rupt în sinod, dar o copie s-a depus în arhiva Patriarhiei, «spre continuă mustrare a celor care au blasfemiat în acest chip pe Dumnezeul nostru şi spre mai statornică osândă»138. Cu aceasta schisma se socoteşte consumată. În sarcina lui Mihail Cerularie, istoricii romano-catolici pun, pe baza mărturiei unui adversar al lui, Mihail Psellos, ambiţia de a se fi voit împărat, ceea ce ar dovedi şi mai mult vina lui în faptul schismei, precum şi vina de a fi adus prin atitudinea lui nenorocire asupra imperiului bizantin, care, având să fie în curând atacat de turci, n-a putut fi ajutat contra lor de apuseni, din cauza schismei. Este adevărat şi dureros de trist că imperiul bizantin a fost lăsat de apărare împotriva turcilor, este tot aşa de adevărat şi de dureros că l-au ameninţat, combătut şi slăbit chiar latinii, sub pretextul schismei, dar a înscrie pe numele patriarhului actul de la 1054 este nedrept din mai multe motive. Schisma s-a produs în urma unui lung şir de veacuri şi de cauze diferite, care, la jumătatea secolului XI, nu mai puteau fi schimbate de nimeni, dar puteau fi , cu bunăvoinţă, ocolite de formă. Ele puteau fi agravate sau în parte uşurate; din nefericire au fost agravate. Patriarhul Mihail Cerularie are partea sa de acţiune şi de răspundere la ceea ce s-a făcut, dar nu se mai poate spune că el a îmbrâncit Biserica în schismă. Raporturile bisericeşti erau la jumătatea secolului XI ca şi rupte. Situaţia nu era gravă ca o schismă, dar ea se putea agrava uşor, dintr-un incident sau altul. Asemenea incidente s-au produs independent de voinţa patriarhului. S-au aruncat din nou acuzaţii de erezie dintr-o parte în alta, cu unele exagerări de ambele părţi. Trebuie totuşi recunoscut că patriarhul de Constantinopole s-a menţinut pe terenul principiilor, criticând idei şi fapte, nu persoane, ba nici nu a apărut în discuţie cu persoana şi calitatea sa de patriarh. Papa şi legaţii săi au atacat dimpotrivă pe patriarh personal şi au acuzat Biserica greacă de toate ereziile din trecut. Ce e mai grav, legaţii au trecut de la acuzaţii la ameninţări şi de la acestea la fapte: Au aruncat ei întâi anatema asupra patriarhului şi asupra celor de credinţa lui, adică asupra tuturor creştinilor ortodocşi. Făcând aceasta, legaţii au silit pe patriarh să răspundă cu aceeaşi severă şi regretabilă măsură, pe care o motiva ca «neputând să lase nerăzbunată şi nepedepsită o atât de mare îndrăzneală împotriva dreptei credinţe», «o atât de mare neruşinare»139. Mihail Cerularie aruncase săgeţi pe care adversarul le putea rupe; acesta a dat însă o lovitură grea, care a dus cu brutalitate la schismă. Biserica nu găsise formula cu care să răspundă oficial la anateme cu binecuvântări, şi patriarhul a socotit cu dreptul său firesc să răspundă cu osândă, osândei şi gravelor insulte ce i s-au adus nu numai lui, ci şi Bisericii lui întregi. Pentru a explica faptele de la 1054, nu este destul a vorbi despre «ambiţia» nemăsurată a lui Mihail Cerularie, care ar fi dorit, zic adversarii, chiar tronul imperial, ci trebuie spus că papa avea mult mai multă.Leon IX era plin de orgoliul puterii supreme, ca niciun alt papă de la Nicolae I. Istoricul Albert Hauck, care-i face un portret foarte reuşit, caracterizează astfel ţelurile lui pontificale: «El gândea poziţia papei universală140. Cu cea mai mare solemnitate a declarat la Reims, că singur episcopul Romei este primatul şi apostolicul întegii Biserici141. Privirile lui cuprindeau astfel toată Biserica: aşa cum o guverna în Germania, Italia şi Franţa, credea el că poate să conducă de la Roma şi orientul şi resturile creştinismului din Africa142. El gândea drepturile sale nelimitate: aşa cum pretindea pentru papă puterea de a conduce, pretindea şi dreptul de a legifera»143. Scrisoarea lui din 1053 către Mihail Cerularie e ca «un imn pentru primatul lui Petru», nepotrivit pentru a vindeca ruptura144. Cu orgoliul şefului lor vorbeau legaţii înşişi, care condamnau atât de uşor «cu autoritatea Sfintei Treimi şi a scaunului apostolic», a cărui delegaţie ziceau «că o împlinesc». Era în adevăr sentinţa de la 16 iulie 1054 împlinirea unui mandat papal? Aşa cum este cunoscut nefastul act depus pe sfânta masă a catedralei bizantine, profanată astfel de creştinii latini cu patru sute de ani înainte de Mahomed II, el este opera legaţilor şi în deosebi a cardinalului Humbert. Mergeau oare instrucţiunile şi puterile date de Leon IX legaţilor până la aceea de a arunca asupra patriarhului suprema osândă? Dacă s-ar putea dovedi aceasta, actul latin de la 1054 ar fi şi mai grav. Spre ceea ce legaţii ştiau sau nu la Constantinopole; el n-a putut deci nici să ratifice, nici să anuleze sentinţa pronunţată. Papii următori, Victor II, Damasus II, Ştefan IX, Nicolae II, a căror politică a fost inspirată de cardinalul Humbert, n-au anulat nici ei sentinţa de la 1054. De notat că pe când această sentinţă anatemiza pe patriarh şi pe toţi credincioşii lui, anatema sinodului de la Constantinopole nu loveşte decât pe autorii sentinţei şi pe complicii lor. Patriarhul era astfel consecvent cu părerea sa că legaţii sunt trimişi nu de papă, ci de Arghyros. Chiar dacă aceasta nu era o convingere, ci doar un motiv pentru a nu recunoaşte legaţilor o calitate oficială de trimişi ai papei, căruia patriarhul îi scrisese în urmă binevoitor şi de la care aştepta deci spirit împăciuitor, formula sinodului de la 20 iulie cruţa pe papă de ofensa unei condamnări nominale. Grecii au dovedit şi în această privinţă, cum dovedise la timpul său Fotie, o măsură şi o prudenţă, care reduce simţitor răspunderea lor în procesul schismei. Actul grav de la 1054 cade în sarcina legaţilor papali. Chestiunea de drept, dacă excomunicarea rostită de legaţi se poate privi sau nu ca un act papal, priveşte mai mult Biserica romano-catolică decât pe cea ortodoxă. Unii istorici cred că papa n-ar fi aprobat sentinţa lor145. Alţii cred că ar fi aprobat-o, deoarece Leon IX a excomunicat condiţional pe patriarh şi i-a scris în termeni tot aşa de violenţi ca şi ai sentinţei, iar legaţii aveau, după dreptul curial, puterea de lua măsuri ca aceea de la Constantinopole146. Asemănarea de ton şi de termeni nu este întâmplătoare: Scrisorile lui Leon IX către greci erau, ca şi sentinţa de la 16 iulie 1054, opera cardinalului Humbert. El a fost geniul rău al papei în conflictul cu Mihail Cerularie. Colaboratori avea desigur şi patriarhul, dar pe când patriarhul îi stăpânea pe ai săi, papa s-a lăsat inspirat şi rău servit de un om brutal şi nesocotit, care rezolva problemele cu forţa, şi nu numai pe cele de la Bizanţ. Lui Humbert mai mult decât oricui, se datoreşte «consumarea» schismei la 1054. Ca şi Fotie, Mihail Cerularie era un om reprezentativ al neamului şi al Bisericii Orientale. Deşi el nu era de valoarea marelui patriarh din secolul IX, Mihail Cerularie întrupa la timpul său ideea greacă, sentimentul bizantin şi ortodox ca nimeni altul. Adversarii au văzut în el un ignorant şi un ambiţios fanatic, atribuindu-i numai defecte, pe când pe Leon IX l-au împodobit cu toate calităţile şi virtuţile. Patriarhul era însă dintr-o foarte însemnată familie, instruit şi de moralitate recunoscută chiar de criticii lui. În contrast cu el, frumosul împărat afemeiat Constantin IX Monomahul era un om slab într-un timp de criză politică, ce reclama capacitate, energie, simţ politic. Patriarhul reprezenta mai bine decât el conştiinţa naţională bizantină, hotărâtă să-şi apere tradiţiile şi doctrina contra străinilor care corupeau Ortodoxia, zice cu drept cuvânt istoricul Jules Gay147. Prezenţa pe scaunul roman a unor papi germani imperiali în serie, aflaţi în serviciul interselor germane în Italia de sud, unde Bizanţul avea de asemenea intersele sale, trezea la Constantinopole aprehensiuni fireşti. Când interesele greceşti se găseau în mâinile unui Lombard, fiu de revoluţionar împotriva Bizanţului, fost el însuşi revoluţionar, latin înfocat şi agresiv ca Arghyros, care trebuia să lupte în alianţă cu papa contra normanzilor, împotriva cărora împăratul german refuza să trimită ajutor, sub motiv că l-ar da grecilor, patriarhul îşi da seama mai bine decât împăratul său că alianţa cu papa era fără perspectivă pentru greci şi că cel care putea să tragă folos era numai papa. Împăcarea lui Leon IX cu normanzii şi politica normandă a urmaşilor lui, care au făcut din normanzi vasali şi aliaţi ai paplităţii în sinodul de la Melfi 1059148, au confirmat că patriarhul Mihail Cerularie nu se înşela. Latinii doreau toţi alungarea grecilor din Italia şi aceasta s-a întâmplat curând după schismă. La 1071, grecii pierdeau ultima posesiune în Italia de sud, Bari. După zece ani, imperiul bizantin era atacat de normanzi pe teritoriul său, cu încurajarea şi binecuvântarea lui Hildebrand, papă cu numele de Grigore VII, după o primă şi nereuşită încercare de unire. * După schismă. Istoria următoare a raporturilor politice şi bisericeşti dintre Bizanţ şi Occident, este ilustrarea abundentă şi agravarea schismei ca fapt de duşmănie reciprocă. Pericolele succesive în care s-au găsit grecii: din partea turcilor, a normanzilor, a francezilor, a germanilor, a cruciaţilor în general au dat acestei dezbinări caracter de tragedie. Schisma s-a adâncit şi întărit în cursul secolelor următoare, în care grecii s-au găsit adesea în nevoia de a cere ajutor în apus şi de a trebui să-l răscumpere cu o unire bisericească ce nu se putea face sau ţine. Puşi în inferioritate politică şi constrânşi să negocieze un acord religios imposibil, în condiţiile impuse de papi, grecii s-au găsit într-o situaţie penibilă, pe care occidentalii au speculat-o cu neomenie. Fie că papii asmuţeau pe latini contra grecilor, fie că unii latini pe papi, rezultatul era acelaşi: Constantinopole a devenit ţinta atacurilor occidentale armate, obiectiv de cruciadă149. Grecii trebuiau combătuţi, ca şi necredincioşii, din cauza «ereziei» şi a neascultării lor faţă de papa. La instigaţia normandului Boemond, după prima cruciadă, la instigaţia regelui Louis VII al Franţei, după a doua, la instigaţia împăratului Henric VI al germaniei, după a treia, la stăruinţa veneţienilor, motivată de cererea unui prinţ bizantin, aliat cu latinii în cruciada IV, occidentalii au ameninţat, atacat, cucerit şi apoi terorizat Bizanţul timp de secole, slăbind apărarea lui faţă de turci şi neajutându-l contra acestora. Înaintea turcilor au împărăţit la Constantinopole latinii (1204-1261), împuţinând cu mult puterea de rezistenţă a imperiului grec ortodox. Când grecii au reuşit să-şi reia capitala – nu şi teritoriul – papa şi occidentul au fost cuprinşi de furie. Urban IV (1261-1264), declara că durerea pierderii Constantinopolei i-a luat minţile şi anatematiza pe genovezi, pentru că ajutoraseră pe greci. De teama lui Carol de Anjou, regele francez de Neapole, care se agita turbat să ia Constantinopole, Mihail VIII Paleologul a trebuit să încheie unirea de la Lyon (1274), pe care a încercat să o impună clerului şi poporului grec, prin mari presiuni şi prin acte de violenţă, ceea ce făcea şi mai urâţi pe latini. Nevoia a făcut pe urmaşii lui, ameninţaţi şi de turci, să ofere din nou unirea, ca preţ unui ajutor iluzoriu. Unul din ei , Ioan V, a mers la Roma, în umilă atitudine de penitenţă şi a primit personal unirea, supunându-se papei Urban V (1369). Ultimii împăraţi bizantini din secolele XV, Manuil II, Ioan VIII şi Constantin XI, au cerşit continuu, cu preţul unirii, un mic ajutor pentru apărarea imperiului. În timp ce creştinii tratau unire şi ajutor, turcii pătrunseseră în peninsula Balcanică şi o ocupaseră mai toată. Voind să salveze măcar Constantinopole, grecii au primit o nouă unire, la Florenţa (1439), tot aşa de inutilă ca şi cea de la Lyon, şi tot aşa de defavorabilă reluării raporturilor bisericeşti. Prin umilirea impusă ortodocşilor şi prin zădărnicia lor, ca şi prin întărirea vrajbei pe care au adus-o, aceste uniri, din care papalitatea a vrut să facă legăminte obligatorii pentru ortodocşi, au rămas în amintirea lor ca triste acte de constrângere. Împreună cu cruciadele, ele au întreţinut şi întărit trista dezbinare confesională îtr-atât, încât la jumătatea secolului XV, grecii aflaţi între două pericole, turc şi latin, au socotit mai mic pe cel dintâi. Prin metodele şi inutilitatea lor, încercările de unire au desăvârşit schisma şi au făcut o adevărată prăpastie între cele două Biserici. De la răcire şi încetare de raporturi oficiale şi de la ceartă de cuvinte, cum a fost la început, schisma a devenit o stare de permanent război confesional. Până la 1054 ea se găsea în starea incidentelor şi a provocărilor; după aceea, ea s-a schimbat într-o manifestare consecventă de resentimente, care a căşunat mult rău popoarelor ortodoxe. Cele suferite de clericii şi de credincioşii ortodocşi în statele de confesiune papală, unirile care au fost impuse minorităţilor ortodoxe, ca rutenilor şi românilor, precum şi prozelitismul romano-catolic în orient, folosind până şi mijloace de suprimare împotriva celor care i s-au opus mai mult, ca patriarhul Ciril Lucaris (+ 1638), dispreţul cu care Biserica Ortodoxă a fost totdeauna privită în occident, au făcut din schismă o adâncitură peste care azi nu se mai poate arunca nici măcar o punte convenţională şi fragilă ca la Lyon sau Florenţa. În schimbările în care s-a desăvârşit astfel, schisma şi-a schimbat şi caracterul, şi mai ales aceasta o face iremediabilă. Forţată prin ambiţia pontificală a episcopilor Romei, care au vrut să poruncească în orient cu uşurinţa şi cu dreptul cu care făceau aceasta în occident, schisma este socotită, cum am spus, până azi ca un act revoluţionar de nerecunoaştere a autorităţii «de drept divin», a «urmaşilor Sfântului Petru», transformaţi în «vicari ai lui Hristos» şi suverani monarhici absoluţi ai Bisericii universale. Starea precară a imperiului bizantin şi greutăţile prin care au trecut popoarele ortodoxe, au dat prilej papilor să ceară continuu ortodocşilor recunoaşterea necondiţionată a primatului lor, ca inexorabilă cerinţă a unirii Bisericilor. Pentru chestiunile de doctrină, cult şi practică, papii îşi rezervau formal sau mintal dreptul de a impune ortodocşilor ulterior învăţătura şi uzul Romei, în virtutea puterii ce li s-ar fi recunoscut. Între timp însă, la vechile deosebiri s-au adăugat altele, care întrec cu mult ca număr şi ca importanţă pe cele pentru care se certau cu excesivă grijă Fotie şi Nicolae I, Mihail Cerularie şi Leon IX. Credinţa în purgatoriu, teoria şi practica indulgenţelor, importante culte şi învăţături noi, rituri, practici şi obiecte introduse după schismă, dogmatizarea unor credinţe străine Bisericii vechi şi între toate proclamarea primatului papal absolut şi a infailibilităţii papale, impusă Bisericii romane prin sinodul de la Vatican (1870), au îndepărtat tot mai mult occidentul papal de orientul ortodox. Nu o învăţătură sau o practică a fost schimbată, ci însuşi caracterul şi constituţia Bisericii. Episcopatul funcţionează ca o simplă delegaţie papală, Sinodul general exprimă doar voinţa şefului Bisericii, el nu poate propune, discută şi admite nimic fără capul zis unic şi infailibil. Conducerea Bisericii se concentrează în mâinile unei persoane quasi-divine, care la rându-i exprimă voinţa şi ineresul de castă al unui complex aparat numit curia romană. Prima dogmă şi datorie a creştinului este supunerea necondiţionată «suveranului-pontif», cap monarhic al unei împărăţii din lumea aceasta, care, cu de la sine putere, ţine locul lui Iisus Hristos, ba a fost numit uneori «alt Dumnezeu». Privite în comparaţie cu inovaţiile introduse după schismă, cele dinainte erau în adevăr, putem zice azi, de importanţă secundară. Dar patriarhul Fotie, cum am spus, nu se înşela totuşi: el vedea gravitatea abaterilor latine, nu atât în numărul şi gradul lor de atunci, cât în aceea că deschideau un drum pe care avea să meargă mult mai departe, şi s-a mers. Călcarea unor lucruri mai puţin însemnate în tradiţia bisericească, gândea patriarhul, poate să ducă la dispreţuirea întregii dogme. Din nefericire, aşa s-a întâmplat. Inovaţiile s-au înmulţit, s-au mărit, au devenit motive de scandal creştin. Se poate zice fără nicio exagerare că cele cinci deosebiri cenzurate de Fotie, s-au înzecit şi însutit şi sunt mult mai mari decât cele de atunci. De la postirea sâmbetei până la infailibilitatea papală este o mare distanţă de îndrăzneală inovatoare. Dacă dogma de la Vatican s-ar fi propus într-un sinod ecumenic din epoca unităţii ar fi curs toate anatemele pe capul celui care-ar fi cutezat acest sacrilegiu. În culise şi în şedinţe particulare, s-a tulburat în adevăr şi sinodul de la Vatican, dar papa a biruit până la urmă cu argumentul convingător: «Tradiţia sunt eu!». De la călcarea unor rânduieli canonice şi practici trdiţionale, s-a ajuns la schimbarea constituţiei Bisericii, sau, cum zicea patriarhul Fotie: De la călcarea celor mai puţin însemnate s-a ajuns la dispreţul total al dogmei. Acesta este sensul şi aspectul final al schismei. De la schimbarea unor forme ce par indiferente, ea a ajus la alterarea fondului lucrurilor, a fiinţei Bisericii însăşi. Schimbarea aceasta a numit-o Biserica papală «progres». Ea îi serveşte ca termen de comparaţie şi ca motiv pentru a critica Biserica Ortodoxă, ca «împietrită» într-o tradiţie moartă, din cauza schismei. Din punctul de vedere din care priveşte Roma, nu ea s-a depărtat şi înstrăinat de Biserica Ortodoxă veche, ci actuala Biserică Ortodoxă a rămas străină de mersul Bisericii universale, înapoiată, înţepenită, uscată, ca «o ramură ruptă de trunchi». Rupându-se de Biserica vie a Romei, ea n-a mai primit sevă, n-a mai înflorit, n-a mai rodit. Schisma, se zice, a fost moarte Bisericii Ortodoxe. Spre deosebire de ea, Biserica Romană a păstrat izvorul vieţii şi al puterii. Şi totuşi zic, patriarhul Fotie avea dreptate. El nu judeca după forma lucrurilor, ci după semnificaţia lor. În inovaţiile din timpul său, el vedea semnele unor mai mari abateri viitoare, vedea creat precedentul modului unilateral de a adăuga la substanţa şi la interpretarea învăţăturii şi practicii bisericeşti. Cu evoluţia şi cu urmările ei de până azi, schisma i-a dat dreptate. Instinctul şi geniul lui ortodox au văzut nu doar câteva abateri, ci uşurinţa şi libertatea cu care Biserica papală pornise pe calea înnoirilor. Ea pornise adică pe drumul care ducea la un sistem creştin propriu, caracterizat prin arbitrajul puterii papale, prin dogma şi cultul lui. Fotie aprecia după primele simptome, şi trebuie recunoscut că n-a greşit. Biserica papală începuse să evolueze spre monarhie bisericească, cu lege proprie, care era voinţa papei. Din episcopat roman şi din mitropolie latină, cum o găsise sinodul I ecumenic (can. VI), Roma ajunsese patriarhat occidental şi devenea sub Nicolae I şi Leon IX, monarhie occidentală, cu tendinţa de a deveni universală. Ceea ce interesa mai presus de toate, era puterea supremă. Când Fotie şi Mihail Cerularie criticau inovaţii latine, papii îşi apărau cu furie primatul lor. De câte ori ortodocşii au vrut apoi să trateze unirea, li s-a cerut anume recunoaşterea primatului papal şi chiar numai atât. Formula papală a unirii Bisericilor, a fost şi este: «Înapoi, la staul!». Iată însă ceea ce nu se poate. Pentru a se vorbi de unire, trebuie revizuit procesul schismei: recunoscute de o parte şi de alta greşelile, ridicate anatemele, îndepărtate marile obstacole, redeschise dipticele, reluate raporturile uzuale de altădată. Bisericile trebuie să-şi păstreze autocefalia, caracterul şi spiritul sinodal. Altfel, Biserica Ortodoxă nu se va lăsa nici mânată la «staul», nici «integrată» în catolicitatea papală, nici silită sau convinsă să primească o unire pentru niciun fel de interese sau de fericire în perspectivă. Înţelegem şi iertăm pe înaintaşii noştri, care s-au plecat nevoilor şi apăsării imperiale la Lyon şi la Florenţa, Brest-Litowsk sau la Alba-Iulia, dar nu putem imita zadarnica lor umilire. Unirea trebuie făcută în credinţă şi dragoste. Biserica Ortodoxă nu este Biserică particulară, «Biserica lui Fotie» sau a altui patriarh, ca să aibă drept de Biserică adevărată abia intrând în sânul unei «Biserici mame». Ea n-a fost nicicând fiica altei Biserici. A fost sora ei. Pentru a nu mai fi schismă între Biserici, dorim să auzim nu «înapoi la staul», ci «înapoi la Hristos»! La Hristos a cărui Biserică este în toată lumea, la răsărit şi la apus, dar a cărui împărăţie nu este din lumea aceasta. Sursa: Acvila30.Wordpress.com Creștinismul. Marea schismă de la 1054 Până în anul 1054 a existat o singură Biserică Creştină. Începând cu acest an, din cauza mai multor disensiuni de natură religioasă, socială, politică şi culturală, Biserica de la Roma s-a rupt de Biserica Constantinopolului, acest eveniment tragic, numit Schisma cea Mare, durând până în zilele noastre. Vina schismei şi-o aruncă reciproc grecii (ortodocşii) şi latinii (catolicii). Grecii o atribuie învăţăturilor şi practicilor greşite introduse de latini în credinţă şi cult, iar latinii invocă nesupunerea grecilor faţă de papa de la Roma. În realitate, cauzele care au dus la marea schismă din anul 1054 sunt complexe, iar primele semne ale acesteia au apărut încă din secolul al III-lea după Hristos. Cauzele schismei Politice: ambiţii şi orgolii pentru putere, atât ale papei în Apus, cât şi ale împăratului bizantin în Răsărit; dorinţa apusenilor de a avea propriul imperiu şi împărat apusean. Cea mai importantă cauză politică a plecat de la divizarea Imperiului în cel de Răsărit, numit Imperiul Bizantin, cu capitala la Constantinopol şi cel de Apus, cu capitala la Roma. Dacă până atunci Imperiul Roman constituia o unitate politică şi culturală, această divizare a făcut ca fiecare din cele două imperii să se dezvolte diferit unul faţă de altul, fiecare cu concepţiile şi mentalitatea lui. Cu timpul, Imperiul de Apus, slăbit, lovit şi aproape cucerit de popoarele barbare, a trecut sub influenţa francilor, în anul 800, împăratul acestora, Carol, fiind proclamat ca împărat al Imperiului Roman de Apus. Acest lucru a stârnit o opoziţie din partea împăratului bizantin, care, considerându-se a fi conducătorul întregului Imperiu Roman, nu 1-a recunoscut pe Carol ca împărat. Conflictul s-a dus şi pentru convertirea popoarelor migratoare aşezate între cele două imperii. Astfel, atât Bizanţul cât şi Apusul au început să lanseze mişcări misionare printre slavi, intersectându-se în Bulgaria şi disputându-şi mult timp supremaţia jurisdicţională. Economice: comerţul dintre Apus şi Răsărit era dominat de marile oraşe apusene: Veneţia şi Genova. Culturale: multitudinea tradiţiilor culturale ale popoarelor reunite în marele Imperiu Roman (tradiţii romano-germanice în Apus şi tradiţii greco-orientale în Răsărit) menţineau mari deosebiri în ce priveşte concepţia de viaţă şi aspiraţiile popoarelor din cele două spaţii geografice. Întreaga cultură promovată de Carol era marcată puternic de prejudecăţile anti-greceşti, iar bizantinii, la rândul lor, au dezaprobat cultura şi învăţătura apuseană. Această prejudecată reciprocă a fost întărită şi de limbă. După anii 600, deşi Bizanţul se autointitula încă Imperiul Roman, limba oficială era de acum cea greacă, spre deosebire de latina din Imperiul Apus. Religioase: distanţele relativ mari şi comunicarea ineficientă între Biserica din Apus şi Biserica din Răsărit au dus la apariţia în Apus a mai multor deosebiri în cult şi apoi în dogmă. Patru dintre aceste deosebiri au fost considerate în Răsărit inovaţii şi greşeli de neacceptat care rup unitatea de credinţă şi de cult. Acestea sunt următoarele: · primatul papal sau autoritatea absolută a papei în Biserica Romei; în Răsărit, patriarhul era supus autorităţii sinodului şi nici o hotărâre dogmatică nu putea fi concepută fără a se recurge la sinod; · filioque, cuvânt adăugat de Biserica Apuseană în crezul creştin alcătuit în secolul al IV-lea; · azima (pâinea nedospită), întrebuinţată la Sfânta Euharistie în Biserica Apuseană; în Biserica Răsăriteană se folosea pâinea dospită (prescura) pentru această Sfântă Taină; · purgatoriul, loc intermediar între Rai şi Iad; în purgatoriu, sufletele suferă şi se curăţă; de neînţelegerile care au urmat introducerii acestor schimbări s-au făcut simţite într-o primă fază în secolul al IX-lea şi s-au accentuat în secolul al XI-lea când au culminat cu scindarea unităţii creştine în două: Biserica Apuseană şi Biserica Răsăriteană. Latinii au mai fost acuzaţi că practică în mod obligatoriu celibatul preoţesc, lucru interzis la Sinodul I Ecumenic, de postire în zi de sâmbătă, că mănâncă brânză şi ouă în Postul Mare, de faptul că preoţii lor îşi tund bărbile şi practică simonia. Grecii, la rândul lor, au fost acuzaţi că rebotează cu botez în numele Sfintei Treimi, că pretind că numai biserica lor este adevărată, că permit căsătoria preoţilor şi că au scos Filioque din Crez. Desfăşurarea evenimentelor În secolul al XI -lea, normanzii sunt aduşi de papă în Sicilia şi în Sudul Italiei, pentru a îndepărta pericolul arab. Prin această ocupaţie sunt atinse direct interesele Bizanţului ortodox, care avea episcopii în aceste teritorii. Ca să împace lucrurile, împăratul Constantin al IX-lea Monomahul convoacă un sinod la Constantinopol la care îi invită şi pe apuseni. Papa Leon al IX-lea trimite o delegaţie în frunte cu cardinalul Humbert. Primit cu mari onoruri de împărat, dar cu răceală şi indiferenţă de Patriarhul Mihail Cerularie, care nu vedea în acesta un prieten sincer, cardinalul Humbert, formulează, fără autorizarea papei, un act de excomunicare a patriarhului şi a Bisericii Răsăritene, înainte de începerea discuţiilor oficiale în cadrul sinodului, prin care îi acuză pe răsăriteni de diferite erori de credinţă. Acest act, cardinalul 1-a pus pe Sfânta Masă din altarul catedralei Sfânta Sofia, în ziua de 16 iulie 1054, în timpul Sfintei Liturghii. A fost găsit la sfârşitul slujbei. La 24 iulie 1054, patriarhul Mihail Cerularie răspunde tot cu o excomunicare adresată papei, cardinalului Humbert şi Bisericii Apusene. Contemporanii acelor zile n-au dat importanţa cuvenită celor două acţiuni de excomunicare. Ei erau obişnuiţi cu divergenţele dintre Roma şi Constantinopol. Consecinţe Efectele negative ale schismei din Biserica Creştină aveau să se arate mai târziu, când cruciaţii latini au ocupat Constantinopolul (1204). Evenimentul de la 1054 a marcat toată istoria Bisericii Creştine şi a Europei. Acest eveniment a separat în timp statele catolice de cele ortodoxe, atât din punct de vedere teologic cât şi politic, conducând la cucerirea Bizanţului de către turci, în anul 1453. Au urmat apoi şi alte consecinţe negative, care au slăbit şi mai mult unitatea creştinilor. Excomunicările rostite de către cele două părţi la 16 şi 24 iulie 1054 au fost ridicate reciproc şi concomitent abia la 7 decembrie 1965. Au mai rămas însă consecinţele schismei şi deosebirile dogmatice, cultice şi canonice. Din anul 1979, aceste deosebiri constituie obiectul unui dialog teologic prin care cele două Biserici speră depăşirea neînţelegerilor şi refacerea unităţii şi comunităţii Bisericii Creştine. Acest dialog este impulsionat şi de Mişcarea Ecumenică. Categorie:Istorie Categorie:Religie